The Angel of Death
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: She was an experiment, just like everyone else Orochimaru had held captive. It brought severe consequences for everyone they met on their road to revenge. Team Hebi will never be the same. Set after chapter 348 Contains spoilers! HIATUS
1. The Lullaby of Hope

Yosh, new story! Well... reposted ^^'

* * *

In a twisted world of clans, strange abilities and bloodlines, war always raged. Mad doctors always crossed the line to create bigger and more powerful weapons. Humans were always used. The Kages, the leaders of their country, always served the best way to stop the human research. However, it never appeared easy to stop the cold-wars. In a world of vicious rivalry and vengeance, a small group of human subjects, claimed their freedom once again. Vengeance, is on their minds. And I have a good feeling that this prologue sucks…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The lullaby of hope**

"Well then only Juugo is left now…" Suigetsu looked at Karin. The black-haired, glassed woman shot up from her seat in surprise. "What? Juugo?! You want to bring him along too??!! He's crazy! He can't stop killing once he goes into the state!" she shouted hysterically, recalling the horror the mention person could inflict. "So what? It's not like you're going to be staying with us for too long, are you?" the white haired man replied, showing his shark-like teeth. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Karin mentally slapped herself and shifted her glasses. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she marched through the door. Sasuke and Suigetsu sat in the couch, sweat dropping from Karin's abnormal behaviour. "This will be troublesome," Suigetsu sighed. Sasuke nodded agreeing. "Still want the geek to tag along?"

"We need her sensing powers." The Uchiha replied, standing up from his seat.

"Sometimes I wished she was just a normal girl…" Suigetsu scratched his almost-white hair, not quite understanding what Sasuke meant by that comment.

Walking through the halls, Karin noticed all the empty cages to the prisoners who used to be under her care. "Damn that Suigetsu," she muttered bitterly. If Orochimaru was still alive, he would have killed her for sure and not the one who let the prisoners free. _"Oh well… at least I don't have to babysit those spoiled bastards anymore."_ That fact was a relief though, making the red-haired woman a little happy. "And now I get to join Sasuke-kun too!" a song popped in to her mind and laughed evilly. She heard Sasuke sneeze around the corner and quickly suppressed her laugh. Sasuke and Suigetsu rounded the corning, trailing behind her.

There was however, a small problem. _"But first… I need to get rid of that freak,"_ If there was one person in this world she liked the least, it would be Suigetsu. He was rude, perverted and annoying. Not to forget she couldn't hit him because he had the abilities to turn himself into water. _"Maybe I could roast him or leave him in a desert without any drinking water," _she plotted, but found the ideas to be meaningless as long as Sasuke were in need for his powers. But on the other hand, if she didn't have hers either, Sasuke wouldn't need her assistance.

The group took a detour because Karin needed to gather some things from her room which she would bring along. The halls were almost completely dark. Small torches hardly lit up the passage as the group walked through. If one had not lived here for quite some time, they would get lost and encounter the traps that hid in the maze of halls which seemed to stretch beyond infinite. The trip seemed to go on forever. Why did her room have to be located on the opposite of the exit? Maybe that was the reason you never heard any complaints about her weight issues…

Suigetsu suddenly senses something. A disturbing sound reached his ears and he could tell it was not normal. The usual dead silence was broken and Suigetsu could not let this pass as he looked around for the source. It did not sound like some animal. He strained his ears to maximum. It was a voice, but it was very faint. Sasuke noticed his comrade falling behind the group. "Something wrong?" he asked, his calm expression unchanged. The waterman shook his head. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something." "Well, we didn't hear anything, so you probably just imagined it," Karin mocked and adjusted her black glasses on her nose. _"That woman is so troublesome…" _Sasuke and Suigetsu sighed in union.

"I'll be right back," Karin informed as they had reached her private quarters. "Don't forget your hairbrush now." Suigetsu teased and received a scowl. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Can you please try to at least get along?" Sasuke sighed again. "I am trying!" Suigetsu lied, rolling his eyes. Karin came out with a small backpack and her hair tied up in a ponytail, or the part that was long enough for it since her hair was short and messy at one side and long and neat on the other. "Shall we go then?" she walked back the way they came from, the rest trailing behind since they did not know the way.

Again, Suigetsu heard the disturbing voice. This time, he had to stop. It sounded like someone was singing, or rather humming for his ears due to the thick walls that probably were in between him and the source. The voice sounded sad. He looked in the direction of the hum. It was another long hall to the side of the passage they were in. "Now what?" Karin asked annoyed. "What's down that hall?" Suigetsu asked, not taking his eyes off the passage as if it was going to disappear. "Nothing special. Just one of Orochimaru's secret experiments no one was allowed to see, I guess." The woman shrugged, not too caring about the issue. She had never gone there but was told that everyone that went did not return in one piece… With the exception of Orochimaru of course.

Suigetsu eyed Sasuke, receiving a nod from the Uchiha. Suigetsu started walking towards the place. Karin quickly ran after him. "NONONONONO!! You can't go there!! It's highly contagious! Dangerous!!" she tried to hold him back but he kept walking. "It's none of your concern anymore, Karin." Sasuke put in. "I don't want to be hold responsible if that thing is dangerous and goes on a killing sphere!" she hysterically tried to hold them back, but were pushed to the side.

The humming became louder and they stopped outside a door. When Suigetsu strained his hearing to the maximum, he could hear the song clearly. It sounded like a lullaby, or a child's song. What sort of experiment would sing such a sad song, and on top of that, be left behind to rot in a hole like this. Suigetsu examined the door. Many seals were placed on the frame to ward of whatever evil was inside. Suigetsu ripped them all off and rested his hand on the handle. "Tell me, Karin. What do you know about this 'experiment'?" he almost spat the last word.

He had many reasons to not like that particular word. He used to be experimented on as well for a long time by Orochimaru. But now that he was dead, Suigetsu wanted to free all of the people the snake-man had ruined the lives. The woman shifted uneasy. "Not much. He never told anyone what really was behind that door. Only that it was to be sealed inside no matter what. Only Orochimaru were inside there some hours a day when he visited here, beside the persons who gave it food. It has also been here since God knows when." Karin started to sweat. She did not want to get her limbs torn off as the poor men who had gone there and come back in pieces. Only by looking at the door sent shivers through her body. Blood was splattered on it and the door was heavy armoured with the finest steel to keep inside the evil that lurked. The door was probably sound proof too after Karin's opinion. But Suigetsu had been lead here by a sound, making her question the credibility of the door and Suigetsu's hearing.

Suigetsu opened the heavy metal door. A gust of wind drew into it, indicating that it was a long time since the last time anyone went through that door. The next thing they noticed was the smell. It was an awfully familiar stench of blood and rotten corpses that made Karin and Suigetsu hold their noses. But they did not see any corpses or anything rotting, only lots of machines and wires. Suigetsu grabbed a torch from the hall and entered the room.

Karin's eyes widened and Sasuke's face turned as stern as possible in order not to loose his expression. "Orochimaru you bastard…" the waterman muttered and raised the torch.

They could see a person hanging in chains from the roof with the back turned to them. Tubes of different kind impaled the rather skinny body. Open flesh wounds bled from the back and they could see it was not from any medical experiment. Suigetsu walked around the experiment to face it.

It was a girl, or a young woman. It was hard to tell. Her body was barely covered in what seemed to be a torn dress with many holes to the tubes. A helmet covered the higher part of the head and circled around the neck as a necklace. (Think Elfen Lied) She was chained to the roof and floor, hanging limply without her feet touching the ground. The girl didn't even appear alive.

The rest stood beside, studying the being in disgust. "Cut her down." Sasuke ordered. Karin's eyes went wide. "No! I think we should just let it hang there!" she panicked. They saw the head rise slowly. "What… makes you… a human… and me… an it…?" the person said darkly in a ragged voice. Karin didn't answer. To be honest, she thought she pissed her pants and left in a hurry. "Who… are you? No one has been here other than… Orochimaru." She spoke again, a little clearer than before. "Orochimaru is dead." Sasuke spoke in his usual bored tone. "So… the snake is dead." A wicked smile was shown in her face. This was the day she had waiter for since the time she got here.

Orochimaru was a sick bastard that liked to use people as experiments and weapons. He never cared about what happened to them, just that the results turned out good. "You want to be free?" Sasuke asked. "I haven't been outside these walls since I got here. But yeah… that would be great." Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, telling him to get her down. He obeyed and firstly cut the chains at her feet, then the one holding her up. She fell limply to the ground. Slowly, she started pulling out the tubes with medicine and God know what from her sides.

She tried to take out the one in her neck but couldn't reach it with her stiff arms. "Could you please take out the one in my neck? I can't reach it at the moment," she spoke slowly. Suigetsu gave Sasuke the torch and went to take out the tube.

"All the drugs slow me down." She said again. "How fast will you recover?" Sasuke asked again. "Fast enough." The girl slowly rose to her feet, wobbling slightly. "We leave in 15 minutes. I'll make sure Karin finds you some clothes." Sasuke informed. "Arigatou… you who cut me down and Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke merely nodded and left the room. He did wonder how she knew his full name though.

"We should take a look at those wounds. They're very bad," Suigetsu laid down his sword and took a rag then soaked it with some water he had brought along. He carefully stroked the wet rag over her wounds. She didn't even flinch.

"So…" Suigetsu started.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… depends on the year."

"It's 2007." He felt that she stopped breathing for some time. "14… years…" Suigetsu stopped slightly in shock. "Damn that's a long time." He continued to wash her wounds. He felt her mood drop to nothing and decided to change the subject. "What's your name?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I have no name," she replied. Suigetsu felt defeated again. he only seemed to make her depressed. "Okay, what do you know then?"

"I have no parents, no friends and this will be my first time outside this very room since I was 4." She informed. "What did Orochimaru do to you anyways?"

Suigetsu didn't get an answer this time. He didn't want to question her more than necessary for the time being. That snake bastard had tortured her for a long time and experimented a lot on her. But her flesh wounds on her back really made him suspicious. Orochimaru hadn't visited the north base for at least two months, and he was the only one who came through that door… so it seemed. Meaning, someone had tortured her in the meantime without anyone knowing a thing.

Speaking of witch, the two persons were surprised to see another man standing in the doorway with a whip in his hands, looking terrified. "H-how?!" he choke out in shock over seeing the girl free from her chains and drug medicaments. Suigetsu easily put two and two together. "So… you're the one who is torturing her while Orochimaru is gone," he stated and reached for his sword. The girl rose to her feet and turned towards the man in the doorway. "You…" she started darkly. The man shivered and was unable to move. _"This girl is scaring the shit out of people without actually doing anything." _The swordsman thought amused and watched the scene with interest.

She slowly started walking towards the other man. "You sure are scared now aren't you? Now that I'm not chained to the roof and drugged till I'm drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness… You used to whip me with that in your hand… everyday… but now…." Out of nowhere, what looked like green branches flew around and wrapped around the terrified man. Suigetsu watched intensely.

"Not another hit…" whatever she did, made the branches tear the poor man from all angels. He screamed out his lungs as he felt his limbs were torn away from the body. She would torture him, like he had tortured her for years. Limb for limb was removed in a killingly slow pace. The man screamed and the tears flowed freely. He begged for mercy, he tried to break loose, nothing worked to make her let stop. She didn't even show any emotion, just a blank face. Finally, the screaming ceased. "That was interesting."

Suigetsu could see the girl swayed a little, fighting to keep her compose. He caught her before she hit the ground. "The drugs are still in your system and you're exhausted." Suigetsu told her. "No worries. I won't leave you behind."

Sasuke entered the room only minutes after the man was fully dead. He didn't question the blood and limb mess scattered around. He knew very well that Suigetsu were not able to do something like that. He saw the girl in his comrade's arms. "She'll be fine." The swordsman told him. "Did you find out what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Some. The last time she didn't hang from the roof, was when Orochimaru last visited this base, which was two months ago. In the meantime, that guy you see scattered around used to torture her everyday and even at nights when he felt like it. She has been drugged far beyond the limit, locked inside this shithole for 14 years and starved ever now and then." Suigetsu sighed. "Still… even when she was this worn, she would take the pleasure of torturing and slowly killing that guy." He gave a wicked smile.

"She told you that much?" Sasuke eyed him. "It's called telepathy, Sasuke. The water in the brain can tell me that much." Suigetsu grinned.

"I'll carry her since you have the sword occupying your back and Karin refuses to go near her," Sasuke ordered. "I can walk by myself, thanks," the girl suddenly spoke and sat up. Sasuke nodded. "Fine then. We should leave before anyone else finds us here," he suggested and left them.

The girl took the clothes Sasuke had left by the door. She faced Suigetsu's direction, for some time, till he finally understood and went outside as well. He stood in the bloody mess outside the door while the girl changed. "How did you hear me?" the waterman heard. Her voice sounded so sad, but still happy since she was found.

"My body contains a lot of water. It practically is of pure water. It picks up most vibrations in the air. Not even that sound-proof door could keep the vibrations outside. Then I heard you," he replied, still waiting for her to finish. "It's an old lullaby if you wondered. It was the song I kept singing everyday. Like I was singing for freedom."

When she came out, she wore a pair of black pirate-pants with matching black sandals and a fishnet shirt with a jacked similar to Karin's, just with shorter sleeves. "Suigetsu raised a questioning brow. "You're going to wear that helmet?" She nodded a yes. "I have worn this for a few years now. No point taking it off, just yet."

That girl really was an odd one Suigetsu thought. "Besides… it's locked," she finished and pointed to a lock on the helmet that encircled her throat. This made the waterman sweat drop. Now he had heard that too.

* * *

Reviews please? *Puppy eyes*


	2. Watch out!

**Chapter two to those 45 people who have seen this ' Nah! Maybe things aren't so logical here, but it's still my fic! Sue me! (Don't do that, cuz i'm broke.) Anyways, enjoy and review please Pleasepleasepleaseplpdplpdlaldaplplease!

* * *

Chapter 2: Watch out! The name that proved her skills**

Well outside and changed to the another outfit borrowed from Karin, the girl listened to the sound the ocean gave. She still wore the helmet that covered half of her face and hair. The clothes was black Capri pants with a short-sleeved jacked. She was given normal black-ninja sandals and a pair of gloves. "Can you walk on water?" Sasuke asked her when he noticed her uneasiness by hearing the water. "I have only walked on walls but I can try." She stated confident.

Hesitating at first, she stepped out on the water. It was harder than she thought to keep her chakra balance in her legs, as she noted her feet got slightly wet. "She's good." Suigetsu came with. "Still not good enough though." Sasuke replied scratching his black hair spiky hair. The girl stepped back to safe ground. Karin only laughed.

"It was harder than I thought…"

"Okay, I'll carry her and Karin, you take-"

"How deep is it here?" The girl interrupted, still facing the ocean.

"About 300 meters at the most I think." Suigetsu answered. "Why?"

She didn't answer him. However, she did slightly reach out her palms and waved them up and down, as if calling the waves up to the sky. She repeated this and the ground started slightly shaking. Karin suppressed the confusion in her face, while Sasuke and Suigetsu looked interested on the situation.

Then, what seemed to be a long stone platform appeared from the sea, creating a straight, dry path to the other side. The other looked amazed at the girl. "I'll be walking on this." She finally said. The others followed suit soon enough.

After what seemed like hours of silence between the members of the small group, Suigetsu finally decided to break the silence with what he loved to bug Karin with: "Let's take a break. My feet hurt again." This made a vein pop forth on the black-haired girl's forehead. "Again??" she yelled frustrated, waving her fists. Sasuke agreed however. That surprised the woman that Sasuke actually thought it was a good idea of stopping in the middle of the ocean.

They all sat down on the dry pathway. Suigetsu sipped water from his bottle, Karin fiddled with her pony-tail while the unnamed girl still stood and apparently 'looked' at the ocean. However, she didn't give the slightest indication that she was calm. Sasuke could feel her whole body tensing from something.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously. "There's something in the water." Her voice was calm though. "Of course there's something in the water!" Karin slapped her forehead. "This is the _ocean_ if you even know what that is!" she finished mockingly.

"Something big…" the young woman spoke again as if she didn't hear Karin. "And it's coming towards us." This made the small group look up at her in slight disbelief.

They stood up and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place. Suigetsu dipped a finger in the sea-water. Then he felt the vibrations. "Oh shit…." he muttered. "Oh shit what?" Karin took a step back from the water. "Anyone here who can bend water?" the girl asked, still facing the sea. "I can bend a little." Suigetsu raised his hand exited. "Good… Cause we godda need it." she pointed to the horizon.

To Karin's biggest shock (especially), they saw a huge wave with the name Tsunami coming straight towards them. "Shimata!" Suigetsu jumped to his feet. The girl with the helmet took a steadier stance and reached out her arms. Then, she started to 'pull' the sea, just like when she made the stone bridge when she motioned her hands up and down, but this time she 'called' the sea to her. "How the heck is 'pulling' the sea to us godda help us when we need the water to move away from us!" Karin shouted in panic.

"When that wave closes in, the water near us retreats to create a bigger wave. We need to keep as much water as we can here, so the wave won't be so devastating." Suigetsu filled in and took his stance as well.

"When I say now, you'll hold the wave up while I get ready my move." She ordered the waterman who nodded in response. The others, including Sasuke, watched with interest.

They all felt the wind was drawn towards the huge wave. It was getting harder to stay on their feet. The wave created something that sounded like a lion's roar and just about when the tsunami was about to hit them, the helmet girl bowed down and then lifted both her hands in a half circle around herself. The wave, as if it was her inferior, moved with the movements of her hands and was lifted above the group's heads.

Karin's eyes watched amazed as the huge wave roared above them but destroyed the path on each side of them. "Now!" the girl called and Suigetsu tried to hold the huge wave over them. Water started streaming their way on the sides where the bridge had been destroyed.

The girl let go of the wave and made some quick hand signs, then put them both into the wave and executed her jutsu. "Hinori no jutsu!" (Ice cage).

Ice started forming from her hands and quickly locked the group inside in an ice cage. The wave still roared above them through the thick ice. "Phew. That was close." Suigetsu breathed out. Karin had to sit down for a moment. Her mind appeared terrified but her body showed no signs. However her despites to hide it, everyone noticed. "Scared, Karin?" Suigetsu teased with his shark-grin. She only snorted in response.

The helmeted girl still held her hands on the ice, in case if it failed to bare the weight of the wave. As soon as the roaring seized, she unfreezed it, revealing nothing but blue sky and a silent ocean. Or so they thought. "Guys...?" Sasuke spoke calmly. Karin's and Suigetsu's eyes were wide as saucers.

Merely 50 metres away from the pathway, stood the biggest mean-looking creature they had ever seen. It was glaring furiously at them. It's long fangs and claws would remind you of lion claws and a shark's teeth. But it did look kinda like a giant sea-turtle, due to the shell it had on it's back. Only… uglier. The giant turtle snarled furiously at them. What they had done, they did not know. And they didn't want to stick around to find out.. at least not Karin who was already on the run.

"Coward," the girl muttered. And took her stance again. Sasuke brought out his katana and Suigetsu readied his huge sword. The turtle swung an arm against them. Suigetsu jumped into the water, while Sasuke jumped forward to land on the creature and the girl…….. stood there. Like nothing was happening. Just when the claws were about to cut her to pieces, she summoned a mass of water beside her and froze it. The arm hit the hard impact and the turtle screamed in pain. Sasuke and Suigetsu used the opportunity and drew their swords through the arm, effectually cutting it off. It landed in the water, tainting it crimson.

Suigetsu and Sasuke landed beside the woman, while Karin probably was back on safe ground by now, as fast as she runs. The remaining woman reached out her hands again, this time feeling the air. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "It's hard for me to feel the distant plants, so I have to use the water to feel them." She answered. "How's that going to help us? The creature will attack us again soon." Suigetsu rose his sword nervously.

Suddenly, her hands stopped and a grin spread across her face. "Found you." The others took a step back. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, not liking her expression.

She started performing series of hand-seals in a rapid pace. So fast that Sasuke barely could follow with his Sharingan, they who can look into the future. The creature dashed it's way through the water towards them. Suigetsu started to feel uneasy since the hand-seals never seemed to have an end.

Finally, she was ready. She rose her hands high above her hand with clenched fists. "Tsuradai…." The beast still held a straight course towards them. Both of the men waited impatiently for the female to execute the jutsu. The creature was coming fast. suddenly, she pulled her hands to her and formed her upper body as a ball. "sangoshu no jutsu!" she shouted.

Corals came through the water and pierced the poor creature. This happened in a mere second and the creature quickly died. Blood splattered everywhere, including on the small group. The woman summoned some water to shield them from the blood rain. They watched as the once blue-clear water turned crimson red.

Sasuke quickly glanced at her with the Sharingan still activated. "You need to rest." He stated. She shook her head. "I'm fine." She replied stubbornly but calm. "Fine then," Before the woman could react, she felt a hand on her neck. Then everything went "dark". Sasuke lifted her to his back and carried her piggy-back-style.

"Dang she's stubborn. Don't know what's for her own good." Sasuke nodded agreeing and started walking. Suigetsu followed suit after taking a last look on the dead creature in the crimson water. _"No wonder Orochimaru never let her out. Drugging her and torturing her. And that helmet..." _

They met up with Karin, who sat on a rock and waited for their return. "There you are!" the dark-haired jumped down from the rock and ran over to Sasuke. "Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" she put on the worried-bitch-look and snaked an arm around his. She quickly withdrew when she noticed the unconscious girl on his back, like she was some poison.

Suigetsu shook his head annoyed. _"Why must that woman be a such pain in the ass?" _Sasuke thought bothered. "Let's just find a place we can spend the night." he suggested.

It was nightfall and Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and the girl had set camp by a small lake they found. It was a nice clearing with trees around and a small waterfall. Suigetsu couldn't help just to hop into the water and stay there. Karin scolded him because she wanted to take a bath. "Then do it then. If you didn't run off so fast earlier, you probably wouldn't need it" He had told her. It ended up with she took the bath but not without Suigetsu get up and stealing all her clothes. Karin would never take a bath again without having the waterman locked up in a tank… and she swore that by her love for Sasuke and her glasses. The two most important things in her world.

However, everyone were fast asleep now, laying in their cosy and warm sleeping-bags. Shortly after they went asleep, someone woke up. It was the girl. She clutched her head in pain and got up. The sound of water caught her attention and went to the place. The girl had no problems in finding her way and soon, she stood with water to her knees after taking the clothes off. Oh how it felt good on her skin. She had a necklace under the helmet which she hid from the others. It proved to be a key. Not just any key, but the one to unlock her helmet. She put it in the lock and twisted it around. It gave a solid click and she undid the throat part.

Suigetsu had woken up moments after the latter. He didn't notice her absence, just scurried down to the waterfall in order to get something to drink. He was dried from all the saltwater his body had kept after he jumped into the sea when fighting the monster. Right before reaching his destination, he noticed a person in the water.

It didn't take long for him to realise it was the girl they had brought along when he saw the helmet. He saw her reach for something under the helmet and soon, a 'click' reached his ears. _"She had the key to the helmet all along!?" _Suigetsu curiously walked closer. She didn't appear to have noticed his presence, which was a good thing since she was completely naked in his area, the water... (That pervert). The girl twisted the helmet to each side before successfully taking it off.

Long chocolate-coloured hair flowed down her pale and scarred back. It could reach her feet if she hadn't been in the water and the hair ended up floating around her. Suigetsu felt that he couldn't move, he just kept gazing at the girl. She seemed to have cast a spell on him. The young woman turned around and faced the waterman. Her long hair luckily covered her more private parts. Her eyes were closed. _"She is so beautiful." _Suigetsu thought dazzled. Never had he seen a such pretty girl in the world. Her body was perfectly shaped, her face was slightly masculine, but not did it affect the beautiness. Then, her eyelids opened slowly.

They were glowing in a dark-green shade. They didn't seem surprised to see him standing mere meters away from her. They scanned the person in front of her. "You are… Suigetsu?" she asked in an innocent tone. He slightly nodded. "It's not nice to gape at another person, you know that." She notified his open mouth. He quickly shut it.

Suigetsu couldn't take the silence that fell upon them. I mean, him standing in front of the most beautiful and naked girl, if I might add, in the world and no one's saying a word. "Why… why didn't you take the helmet off if you had the key from the beginning with?" Suigetsu wondered, breaking the awkward silence. She chuckled. "First of all, my eyes that had been exposed to darkness for so long, without any light. If I took the helmet off during the day, I would be blinded." She told him and Suigetsu listened interested.

"But then again… there was no point. I can only see in the moonlight." She added. She saw the confusion in the waterman's face. "I can only see in the moonlight for some strange reason. Any other time, I am blind." She finished.

Suigetsu didn't question her anymore about the issue. Instead, he moved on to another subject. "Okay then. You're not supposed to keep your hair that long I hope?" he pointed to her hair that covered her face and as long as her body. She only smiled and turned around and walked further into the water till it reached just above her bum. (bad word I know…) the water around her started rustling. Before Suigetsu could register her actions, she had managed somehow to cut the hair off with the water so it reached the water-level she currently stood in. Her one hand moved and some water shot up from it's place and followed her motions.

Suigetsu couldn't see what she was doing. When she was finished, the girl got up from the water and dressed. The waterman still couldn't see the front of her, which made him a little sad. (yeah right). Once she was done dressing, she walked over to the man. "I didn't imagine you having shark-teeth though." She smiled. She took her time to study him, shoulder length white hair, pointy teeth and fish-like eyes. Suigetsu looked at her now. Her hair had been cut in bangs that reached her cheek-bone and went slant ways upwards to the side. (if that made sense..) She looked prettier now according to the waterman.

Just when she were about to pass him, she stopped. "My name… I don't have any, but Orochimaru always called me for Tenchi… Kisei no Tenchi." Suigetsu's eyes widened. _"He called her really __**that?!"**_ he turned around and watched Tenchi proceed back to the camp.

"The angel of death."


	3. Enters The madman Juugo!

Thanks to those who mailed me/reviewed/read at all... Since I got a very prsonal opinion mail, i have to change some part of my story. And I want to thank you. Life's not perfect and i have to deal with it even in my stories. Hehe Anyways, chapter 3!! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who are you? Enters….The madman Juugo!**

The first rays from the sun woke up a sleeping dark-haired Karin. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before putting on her glasses. Looking drowsily around, she noticed that Suigetsu was gone, luckily. Sasuke still slept and there was a brown-haired girl laying some distance from her. Karin scanned the area again. Something was off. Then it hit her.

"Who the heck are you!!!??" she screamed, waking Sasuke and the girl. "What are you shouting over, geek? Geesh, you didn't have to wake us like that." The girl muttered. Sasuke glared at Karin for making such noise. Then he noticed the odd thing too. "Who are you?" he asked the girl.

Tenchi felt like ten tons have been dropped on her. "Its me! The girl!?" she shouted somewhat angry. Sasuke scanned her from top to bottom before nodding his approval. Karin still couldn't believe she was looking at the same girl that only yesterday wore a helmet. Dang she was…weird.

She did notice another thing though. Her eyes, they were completely white. It made her look like a freak. "Ano…." She started unsure. "Yes, Karin?" Tenchi replied annoyed. "…nevermind." Karin decided to leave it there.

Sasuke was angry enough at her for making such fuzz and asking what she was thinking would probably only worsen the already bad relationship she and Tenchi shared. "I am Tenchi by the way." She stood up.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _"Is __**she **__the experiment?! Is she The Kisei no Tenchi??" _Sasuke remembered all the times Orochimaru had talked to him about his most valued experiment. They were supposed to meet for some unknown reason. Orochimaru probably wanted them to fight and test the strength of his cursed seal.

If she proved to be weaker, then the snake-man would give that to her. Though Sasuke never knew Orochimaru's true intentions by the meeting, he was certain it was to create a better weapon. That was the purpose of all his experiments. However, the meeting never occurred by the reason Orochimaru needed a new host, and that host was Sasuke. And he killed the latter and bla bla bla.

He looked at her. When he thought about it, she was somewhat masculine. At least with her hair down. "Are you by any chance The Kisei no Tenchi?" he asked toneless. "Yes I am." She replied certainly. Karin looked between them open-mouthed. Sasuke looked at Tenchi while she seemed to look at nothing. "You mean you two know each other!?" Karin shouted surprised.

"Only through Orochimaru." Tenchi informed. Karin was about to say something when Suigetsu appeared from nowhere, running like crazy.

"Run mina, RUN!!!" he screamed when he passed them in 300mph. Karin and Sasuke looked in the direction the waterman had come from. The ground started shaking slightly and the sound of rapid stomping reached them. "I suggest we go this way." Tenchi stood up and walked the opposite direction. From between the trees, many big buffaloes came running their direction, and that fast.

Karin jumped to her feet and ran like her life depended on it. Sasuke did so too, only he wasn't as scared as she was and screaming.

Tenchi had stopped some distance from them and waited. Sasuke had a feeling on what she would do and stopped beside her. Tenchi put on a smile and moved her hands. Branches shot up from the ground and wrapped around them and shot in the air. Sasuke were surprised by this.

Tenchi stretched out her left hand and managed to get a hold of Suigetsu and Karin with her ability, who were far ahead. Karin screamed when she felt a branch grab a hold of her waist and lifted her high above the ground. Suigetsu quickly understood it was Tenchi's work and stopped, making it easier for the woman to locate him and save him from the angered flock.

The flock passed them in a real hurry, obviously not noticing where they were. A cloud of dust rose from the path they had passed, blurring their sigh.

"Don't look so surprised, Sasuke." Tenchi said amused, not looking at him. "I thought you were blind." He replied, eyeing her. "I can feel your heartbeat via my bloodline." She stated with a grin. "Chicken." She said.

In his entire life, Sasuke had _never_ been called a chicken! This angered him greatly and were moments away from hitting her. Sasuke quickly swallowed the anger. "What? Want to beat me, Uchiha?" she mocked and watched amused as he tried his best to keep back.

He still didn't show anything, but inside he was boiling. This girl really knew how to push his buttons, and they weren't many.

Just for the fun's sake, Tenchi ordered the branch to let go of the Uchiha so he fell to the ground. She looked his direction. "If you want to fight me, then fight me! It's not healthy to keep all your emotions bottled up inside!" Tenchi shouted from above.

Sasuke looked at the branch that kept Tenchi up. He quickly drew his katana through the impact and watched Tenchi as she fell to the ground. More plants shot up and caught her the moment before she met the ground. "Nice try, Uchiha." She said and got up. "Your bloodline… it's element-bending. You know water-bending and earth-bending, and you can combine those and control different species as plants and ice.

"You're observant, Uchiha." She smirked. Sasuke looked into those white eyes of hers, knowing well that she is blind. Yet, her eyes betrayed all her emotions, hatred, fear, loneliness among others Sasuke couldn't pin-point.

"There's one more thing, however." He started, folding his arms. Tenchi looked at him questionably. "Why do you act so different now than from the day before?" Tenchi looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"Because…"

"HEY! BLIND FREAK!!! Get us down, NOW!!" Karin interrupted from above. "Warui!(Sorry)" Tenchi ordered them down with a childish grin plastered on her face. Suigetsu looked revealed to be back on safe ground again when he melt into a puddle. Karin stomped on the pond and you could hear the waterman curse under her foot.

"Shall we continue then?" Karin asked impatiently. "Just one more thing." Tenchi said. "What did you do to anger the flock, Suigetsu?" she asked the waterman who had turned back into his human shape. "Err…. Nothing." He lied. His heartbeat could easily tell Tenchi whether a person lied or not and in this case, Suigetsu was a BIG, **fat** liar. Everybody looked at him in disbelief.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I just wanted something to eat besides fruit." Everyone went silent. "We can't blame you." Tenchi said and started walking.

Some hours later, Suigetsu sat down again, complaining about his feet. That was the last straw for Karin. "AGAIN??? We're practically there!" she shouted and pointed towards what looked like a house in the mountainside. "It's that sword! It's too heavy for you!" she accused. Suigetsu sipped some water like he didn't hear Karin's complains at all.

Sasuke scanned the area ahead of him and spotted what seemed to be a human on the ground. He looked more dead than alive. "Hey guys…" he called, making the group turn around.

Karin's eyes shot wide and ran over to the being. "He's from the north hideout." She informed, and looked for a pulse. The man was badly beaten, probably going to die soon.

She found the pulse and the man tried to speak. "The prisoners started rioting. If left like this…" the man coughed a couple of times.

His pulse dropped to nothing, his heartbeat gone and his breath stopped. He was dead. "Uh-oh, he died." Suigetsu came with, uncaring. Karin suddenly felt a tremendous chakra coming towards them. Whatever it was, it landed not far away from them, effectually cracking the ground.

"What the heck is that??" Suigetsu jumped to his feet. "Cursed seal level 2!" Karin told him. Sasuke looked at the transformed being. His skin was dark, long wild hair, ugly as hell and his arms seemed to have some sort of wings attached to them.

He said something, but no one could hear what. Before anyone could blink, blood splattered and Sasuke were on the other side with his katana soaked in blood.

Tenchi stood quietly and listened. To be honest, she really didn't care what happened. "Come on. Let's find Juugo." Sasuke withdrew his katana and went in the direction of the hideout. The other's quickly followed.

However, they found the entrance blocked by a group of other people in the cursed seal level 2 state. Sasuke looked at the group unaffected. "How are we going to find Juugo?" Suigetsu asked. "Karin?" Sasuke looked over at the black-haired woman. "Just a minute." She brought her forefinger between her eyes and closed them.

After some time she opened them. "He's not there." She stated. "Does that mean we can go loco on these guys?" Suigetsu readied his sword with a wicked grin. "Just don't go for any vital points." Sasuke said motionlessly. "You're such a leaf-ninja Sasuke." Suigetsu snickered. Sasuke didn't even kill the first beast that attacked them earlier and they knew that.

Yep, Sasuke was still soft. Without any visible emotions but still soft.

Tenchi stood some distance away and listened to Sasuke and Suigetsu disarm the cursed seal group. She didn't gave any sign of helping out, but instead stood there. _"Too many..." _Tenchi would help out if she could, but a multi-battle was not her area, since she was blind. Keeping track of all the people while fighting would never work.

Karin had disappeared some time ago. To where, she didn't know.

Some time later, the last person fell to the ground limply. Sasuke and Suigetsu were done and Karin suddenly appeared with some keys. "Come on, guys. Juugo is this way." She led the way.

Tenchi took a close scanning of the environment using her earth-bending and tried to memorize the place. You never knew what Karin was up to, especially when they reached what appeared to be a labyrinth.

"Well, Karin? Show us that amazing ability of yours." Suigetsu teased again. Strangely, Karin didn't answer to that one nor showed her anger. "That way." she pointed. Suigetsu, as stupid as he was, walked first. Tenchi decided to play along and went with him. However, she did notice that Sasuke and Karin suddenly took a turn and walked away from them.

Tenchi shook her head. _"That woman sure is troublesome." _She decided to wait there till the other person realised he was heading the wrong direction.

"Hey, Sasuke? Does that seal also turn you into a freak when you use it?" the waterman suddenly asked. When no one answered, he turned around to find Sasuke, Karin and Tenchi gone. He clenched his fist so hard it cracked. "That bitch." he muttered angrily.

Karin was really desperate to get rid of him. He growled by the thought. Just as he was about to take a turn, he noticed a green line on the wall. When he looked closer, he saw it was a plant. "_Tenchi…" _Suigetsu followed the green plant, hoping to find Tenchi as well.

His intuition was right. After rounding some corners and down some halls, he found Tenchi leaning against the wall, probably waiting for him. "Took you long enough." She said. He only scowled at her. "Never go first when a woman is leading the way." Tenchi teasingly warned.

They both heard Karin scream some distance away. They ran over to find Sasuke fighting another person with the cursed seal. Only this one was much stronger. They all could feel it. Suigetsu was about to butt in and help Sasuke when the other being tried to land a strike, but was stopped by Tenchi who summoned some branches that wrapped around the body, holding him still.

"What the …??!" the person looked to the side and saw two new beings, one female and one male. "Who the heck are you?" he spat angrily and tried to get loose from the branches, but they held him still. "Let him go, Tenchi. I got him." Suigetsu ordered and took forth his sword. Tenchi ordered her green friends back obeidntly.

"Suigetsu, it's been a while." The other man saidwith a grin. Karin and Sasuke looked at them. "Juugo…" Tenchi mumbled. Even though Tenchi couldn't see him, she recognised his chakra. Only parts of his body had been transformed, like Sasukes. This would be interesting.

The two people dashed loose on each other. Suigetsu swung the sword for his head, but was blocked what seemed like a sword on the other's arm. He used his other hand to whack for the waterman but he ducked. Sasuke grew irritated by the fighting.

Before anyone knew it, there were snakes wrapped around the two men. "How about I kill you both?" Sasuke said coldly with his Sharingan activated. Never had Juugo or Suigetsu felt such murderous intent in their lives. Tenchi felt it too.

Shivers were sent through her body but she didn't show it. Karin however, were on the edge of fainting with the thought: "Sasuke is so cool" and that stuff.

The seals and the mutated part on Juugo's body started disappearing. When he had calmed down, he looked frankly around. He started screaming and dashed through his cell-door and slammed it shut. "LOCK THE DOOR!!!" he screamed from inside.

The gang had a big questioning look plastered on their faces, including Sasuke. Tenchi shook her head. "I don't want to kill people anymore!!!" he screamed again. Karin looked at Sasuke. "He got two personalities. But he only wants to stop his urges to kill, yet he always give in to it." Karin said, shifting her glasses.

"Let me talk to him." Tenchi suddenly said. The group looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't wait for a response, just walked inside and closed the door after her.

Juugo didn't look up to see who stood in front of him, he kept clutching his head. "You have to leave! Or else I'll loose my mind again!" he yelled. "Juugo…" Tenchi spoke barely above a whisper. He immediately stopped his clutching when he heard her voice. He looked up to see the girl who had stopped him earlier from killing Sasuke, down on her knees in front of him. He studied her for some time.

He noticed her blanc eyes, pure white. He figured she was blind. Her long hair reached her waist and she wore something similar as Karin. "Who are you?" he asked in a calmer state, yet wide eyed. She only smiled at him. "It's okay. We can help." She spoke again in a much softer tone. He only stared at her. Whatever Tenchi did, genjutsu or nothing, she made him feel calm and safe.

Sasuke and the gang waited patiently outside. It had been quiet for quite some time, which was pretty unusual. Karin paced impatiently around however. "How long time does she need!!?" she finally broke out. No one said anything. _"Fine! Ignore me!" _she thought.

The door finally opened with a creaking noise. The group saw Tenchi coming out. After some time, Juugo peaked outside, like a scared kid in front of strangers. "You coming with us?" Sasuke asked toneless. The latter stood tall in front of them, looking shyly down and nodded. "Then it's decided."

* * *

WAHA!!! Chapter 3 complete! Reviews please. 


	4. Dancing in the moonlight and the plan

MUST READ... if anyone do that (sweatdrops)You know what? I am so displeased with the stats on this fic I'm not even sure if I want to **continue** with this story. So this will be my **last** chapter. If no one givestheir** objections**... then you won't see another chapter to this again. Got it? Good. (Throws cookies) **

* * *

Chapter 4: ****Dancing in the moonlight. Orochimaru's original plan! **

The five manned group had already been travelling for hours as the night neared inn. The moonlight had already engulfed them. Suigetsu curiously glanced occasionally on Tenchi, to see her eyes. She kept looking away though.

Juugo hadn't said a thing since they left the north hideout. Karin went through a mental list on what Tenchi could have done to make him so quiet and calm. But she found out that she had none logical explanation. Suigetsu didn't seem to notice and Sasuke… well, he was quiet as usual.

They had just discussed their goals and Sasuke's intention in creating the group.

Flashback:

"What do you plan to do, Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked, looking at the people in front of him. "Well… I've always wanted the sword to Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swordsman. Since I was an apprentice of Momochi Zabuza, so there shouldn't be a big problem gettig it." He told confident.

"You Karin? You said you had some plans." She blushed slightly. "When I think about it… it's nothing urgent." she lied. Suigetsu could read her as an open book. "Yeah right, Karin. Why can't you just be honest for once? We all know that you want to-" he was cut of when a palm hit his face. His head only turned into water though, dripping before retreating back into the head shape. He smirked. Sasuke only looked confused at them.

"Anyways… What about you, Tenchi?" She was silent at first for some time.

"I think I'll just stick with you guys."

"Juugo?"

"The same"

Suigetsu went into his thinking state for a second, which rarely happened. "Hey, Sasuke? What was you purpose on gathering us?" he asked curiously. They had all had the thought but no one had ever asked. "My goal… is to kill Uchiha Itachi." He almost spat out the name.

He clearly held a big grudge against him. "Isn't that your brother?" Karin asked. Sasuke nodded. "Why would you want to kill him?" "He murdered my whole family and clan. And let me live so that I could kill him."

_**End flashback**_

Some time later, they had all settled down and were fast asleep. Tenchi however, had snuck away like last time and searched for a proper place to train. After all those years of being locked inside an earth-cell, she hadn't the proper place to train her water-bending, let alone walking on water...

Tenchi gathered her chakra to her feet and tried to step out on the water. She had left her shoes on land, afraid they might get wet again. As she tried to focus to keep her body above the water, she didn't notice the presence of another being watching her.

Her feet constantly shifted from being on the surface to under the water. "This must look really stupid." She muttered. "It does look quite comical." A voice responded. This made the woman loose her control and fell straight through and got soaked to the bone.

She glared at the person who had disturbed her. The being stepped out from his dark hiding spot and into the moonlight where she could see him. "Was there a reason for making me loose my control?" she asked him. He only shook his head. "I came here to thank you." "You sure about that, Juugo?" Tenchi raised a sceptic brow.

"I can teach you to walk on water." He offered. "Get out here then." She responded coldly, but yet sounded a little desperate. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water and created a chakra-platform so she could stand.

Tenchi got to see him better now. He was quite tall and well-build. His hair was a mess and stood in all directions. "Thought I only saw blanc eyes." he suddenly said when he noticed her deep-green eyes.

They still held a childish spark, reminding him of a small child comparing to the rest of her well-being that seemed to have matured. Tenchi looked quisling at him. She forgot that the moonlight brings forth her sight. "I can only see in the moonlight." She responded short. He nodded.

"Try gathering chakra to your feet." He ordered. She did so and Juugo dispelled the platform he had created.

Tenchi felt her feet get wet again, but didn't fall through. She wangled a little. Juugo took her hands and supported her. "Think of it as walking on solid ground. Not quicksand or anything that moves when stepped on."

It was easier said than done so nothing changed when Tenchi tried to balance her chakra-control. She failed though. It wasn't like walking on the walls back in her so called home. "Let's try something else." Juugo said, trying to hold her still by taking her hands in his.

She was surprised on how gentle he held her. She felt a heat grow over her face, but surpressed it at her best. "Close your eyes." Even if they had just met, she trusted him and closed them.

"Walking on water needs perfect concentrating. It have to be balanced with your body. It's like Yin and Yang. Now take a deep breath and breathe out." He said. Tenchi did so. She breathed in and out a couple of times. He then released the hold on her hands and she was on her own.

It felt easier now. She walked around a bit, only feeling the water under her feet instead of above them. Daring to move a little further without looking, she moved and walked in a way that could remind Juugo of a dance.

He saw the water move in a rather odd way. It was like she was controlling it. Her arms moved upwards and sideward, the water followed suit. Yet, she didn't loose her composure. Juugo could only stand and watch her dance on the water. It was beautiful. Tenchi spun and commanded the water. It would follow her every move, in every sizes and shapes.

Then it all stopped. The water was guided down to the rest and laid there quietly. Tenchi turned around and opened her eyes with a smile.

Her face, it looked so familiar to Juugo at that point. He froze. Juugo could hear the voice calling in his head again. The very same voice that drove him mad. He could feel his bloodline taking over his body, and that fast.

Tenchi noticed this and rushed over. Juugo then felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He tried to look for the source of the pain. Tenchi had stabbed him in the arm with a kunai and now held her left hand over it.

Juugo quickly felt how the mocking voice that called in his head, started disappearing. His urges of killing were slowly fading. Tenchi retreated her hand and he got to see she had an open wound. "What did you…?"

The wound in her hand started closing and soon it was completely gone. The pain in his arm was gone as well. It was also gone. "I have something in my blood that makes my body more resistant than other's. That includes poisons, illness and uncontrollable cursed seals." She told him.

"I as well have the ability to regenerate." "How do you know it's resistant to the cursed seal?" he wondered.

It was just plain impossible for him. In his whole life, he had never had the control over his other self, his bloodline. Now this girl pops out of nowhere and claims she has the ability of doing so.

"I have it too, the cursed seal. And it was not given to me like Sasuke or Orochimaru's other subjects." She revealed the cursed seal on her upper part of the side neck, just by the hair root. "It was never sealed, never controlled by the sound 4." Then Juugo understood. "How resistant?" "Very. Before my blood developed the resistant enzyme, I had no control. Like you." She said.

The time had past by so quickly, they didn't notice the raising sun. The first rays hit them and Tenchi felt her sight disappear. Juugo saw her eyes turn white again. _"Shame. Such beautiful childish eyes." _"We should head back." She spoke coldly. The latter noticed the sudden change in her personality. He looked at her puzzled as she walked off.

Hours had past since the sun rose in the horizon and the 5 manned group was walking through the peaceful forest of the fire country. They weren't heading in any specific direction. They had plenty of time.

Juugo and Karin were unusually quiet. Suigetsu walked far ahead and Sasuke with Tenchi walked together some distance behind. What was it to say anyways? The weather? Sasuke suddenly got to think about the conversation he had with Orochimaru , about him and Tenchi.

He finally decided to break the annoying silence. "What do you know about the meeting?" She was surprised by the sudden question, and about that of all things. "A little." She replied shortly. Sasuke then quickly grabbed her arm angrily. "Tell me." He demanded harshly.

She only looked blanc at him, but her mind betrayed her. First of all, the grip was painful and it felt like his hand was burning on her exposed skin. This wasn't like when Juugo had touched her. He was gentle and welcoming, Sasuke was harsh and violent.

Tenchi tried in vain to break loose. His grip was too strong and she felt he bruised her skin. "Let go!" she hissed. Not letting go, she started speaking.

"Fine, I'll tell. You know how much Orochimaru wanted the perfect host for his body-transfusion." Sasuke nodded. "He always wanted a better host so he could live longer. To do that, he needed to cross two bloodlines, The Uchiha-gene and the Kisei-gene." Now Sasuke started to understand. And to be honest, he didn't like the sound of it at all.

"The original plan was to have Itachi, your brother as his new host. After he had taken over his body, he would cross the bloodlines." "But it didn't work out that way, since Itachi was too strong for him, right?" Sasuke filled inn. Tenchi nodded and continued." Besides, the new bloodline wouldn't be pure since Orochimaru would affect the DNA to Itachi, and the line would become unstable and impure. So Orochimaru changed the plan." "What did he change?" Sasuke asked.

"He turned his plan to Itachi's brother, you. And Orochimaru wanted me as the bearer of his new host and ultimate weapon." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "That's just sick." he said bluntly and kept walking. Tenchi couldn't agree more. She recalled the say when she first heard about the plan.

_**Flashback: **_

"Who's she?" An excellent artist, with long blonde hair and one blue-tainted eye, caught the sigh of the little girl Orochimaru had brought along. He scanned the little girl. She had her hair cut in a rather boyish sort but messy style. Yet her eyes were colored with a deep, green color and would easily tell you this was a girl. She was actually pretty cute, for a little girl to be.

Orochimaru discussed his plan with the person.

"That's just plain sick, Orochimaru, yeah." The blonde looked at him disgusted. "Says you who makes bombs out of clay, Dei-da-ra." The snake man came with. Deidara shrugged. "Well… at least I'm not gay." A vein popped on the sannin's head. "Am not!!" he defended angrily.

Deidara laughed. "Yeah right. But your long, black, silky hair and those earrings tells me otherwise." he smirked. "And what is that? Super short blonde hair??" he pointed. "At least I don't sneak into Itachi's room at night, yeah." Orochimaru had to admit defeat. "Fine."

The girl he held in her hand looked curiously up on the two men. "And why did you cut her hair like that?" Deidara asked, looking at the shy girl. "Because her long hair would only be in the way." Orochimaru told. "My plan for her, however, would work out just perfectly. No wait it wouldn't." he mumbled.

Then it hit him. "No… I got a better idea for this girl." This made Deidara look at him in question. "What?" he asked. His previous idea was sick enough, but then this had to be sicker. "Hehe. Itachi has a brother, yes?" he asked. Deidara nodded. "_This can't be good." _"I'll make the bloodline pure. I know he will crave for more power. He's an Uchiha after all. But if things go wrong, I'll stick to the first plan." He finished and smirked to the little girl who didn't understand anything. She tilted her head to the side and looked them with big childish green eyes.

"Well, that's better than you passing it on the other way." Deidara breathed out. "_Gee… how sick he his." _Deidara mentally puked. _"But then again, having Itachi's brother doing it is much better." _He looked at the snake man who talked to the little girl, making her laugh. "_Still sick though…"_ "My future, lies within this child." Orochimaru licked his lips with his snake-like tongue.

_**End flashback: **_

Orochimaru was just plain sick and very gay. Tenchi shuddered by the though. It disgusted her. Not just that he was homosexual, but also how many experiments he had, how many he had killed just to achieve his goals and so on. Including ruining her life.

What the snake-man had said about Sasuke, happened exactly as he had planned. Sasuke joined Orochimaru to gain more power. He had left his village and betrayed his country just for power to kill his brother. Now, he was after Itachi's head.

Sasuke noticed how lost she was in her thoughts. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he suddenly asked, making Tenchi snap out of her thoughts.

"No... shoot."

"What kept you going on for all those years. You said you sang for hope."

This made Tenchi stop.

_**Flashback: **_

The night had reached the quiet hideout and little Tenchi sat by the river, enjoying the silence while playing with the water. Deidara had decided to take a walk to calm his nerves after being bossed around all day by his sempai, Sasori. He soon found out he wasn't alone.

He saw the little girl Orochimaru had brought along. She was playing with the water. "You can bend elements?" he asked, making the girl jump in surprise. Tenchi was relieved to see it was only Deidara, the blonde artist. She nodded a yes. "Can you show me?" Tenchi commanded some water up from the surface.

The water moved with the movements of her fingers, in circles, up and down and around her. "I can't control any bigger amount of water than this." the girl explained. "You're good though." He complimented, making her smile.

Deidara searched for an item in his pocket. The girl looked at him curiously as he placed something in her hand. She opened it and got to see a small figure, a dragon in fact with a string attached to it. "It's for you." he told. Tenchi lifted the figure by the string and studied it.

"The figure stands for strength and courage. You might need it." he smiled to her. She smiled gratefully back. Deidara knew that that smile would be the last one, because tomorrow, Orochimaru would begin his experimental research.

The plan could begin and it was going to hurt her a lot. Deidara thought that he maybe should make her something that would help her in the future. Deidara took the clay-figure he had made and knit it around her neck. "Be strong kid. Don't let him break you." he smiled again. (A/N: About the dragon... i have no idea what it stands for. I just picked it because it's my fav.)

_**End flashback:**_

Tenchi didn't understand what he meant back then. Now she did. True, he was the one who gave her hope, even if she didn't knew him. He was kind to her. He understood all the tortures Orochimaru inflicted on his experiments. The first year was the most painful.

Tenchi got used to all the torture in the drugs she was given. She could feel how her body changed and mutated on the inside. But then again, the drugs were the reason she started loosing her sight. Orochimaru however, saw this as an opportunity for her to develop her senses to the maximum. Despise her blindness, she never had trouble seeing since she had her other senses and bloodline, element-bending.

Tenchi soon became one of the strongest subjects Orochimaru had. He started seeing her as a threat since she developed too fast for his liking, and he started chaining her to the roof whenever they weren't training. But after a while, she didn't get to train at all.

He discovered that she easily could have broken out of her cell with her earth-bending, so he designed a helmet that would restrain her bloodline and prevent her from escaping. The seals put on her door would keep the helmet activated. Orochimaru wanted to have her locked up till the day she was ready to bear a child.

Luckily, they never got that far since the snake-man had to transfer to Sasuke's body and was killed. But it was at that time, Tenchi was forgotten. No one gave her food or water, no one was ever there. If he only had known her weaknesses...

All Tenchi could do was wait, wait for hope to come walking through her door.

Then when Tenchi thought no one was ever going to hear her song, Suigetsu came walking through the door of her prison. She can't thank him enough. She can't even show it. But Suigetsu never seemed to want something from her, so it was okay by that.

Her thoughts wandered back to Deidara. _"Is he alive? Will he remember me?" _Tenchi didn't know. Maybe she would never meet him again. But the words he told her that day, and that clay figure, it made her keep on fighting. She still had the dragon hidden with her, kept secretly from the others.

"Someone made me keep on fighting, Sasuke. Someone." The Uchiha seemed pleased with the answer for once. He didn't question her anymore after that, as the group neared the bounds of the Fire Country.

* * *

Yeah.. so let me know if you want me to continue with this story... if not... Bye Bye Tenchi... and the rest of the gang ' 


	5. In the desert

Yay! Another chapter from The Norwegian Dragon! **

* * *

Chapter 5:**** In the desert **

Tenchi didn't like it that the trees started disappearing. That meant they had come to a dryer land. Or a desert to be more specific. She hated sand. It was hot, shifting and moving all the times and a map would be useless mostly. And Tenchi didn't have any solid ground to walk on, yet alone being able to use her element –bending.

Tenchi stopped by the last tree she could sense. The others stopped too and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked. Tenchi seemed to glare at the sand.

"I can't go through the desert." She replied coldly. "Don't tell me you are a little afraid of sand and some sun! I mean come on! You are the one who needs most sun out of us 5. It's a good way to get rid of Mr. Made of Water too." Karin said rudely, mumbling the last sentence.

Suigetsu scowled at her. Juugo seemed to have understood what the blind woman had meant. "We don't expect anything from you here. I can guide you if you want." Juugo offered.

Tenchi hesitantly stepped on the moving ground, wangling a little. Karin burst into a laugh. That was the last straw for Tenchi. she moved her hand and a plant from nearby obeyed and gripped around the other girl's throat.

"I am so sick of you taunting me all the time! What the hell have I done!? What makes you so much better than any of us!" she spat and stared at her with her pure white eyes.

Karin's oxygen had been cut completely off and her face started turning blue. Juugo put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "Tenchi… she's had enough." This made the girl let the other go and Karin gasped for air and started at her in complete horror. "Sumanai." Tenchi muttered. Karin scrambled on her feet. Suigetsu looked nervously on and Sasuke still didn't show any emotions.

Juugo took her left hand and guided her after the others. Boy it was hard to walk on sand. It was like the ground was sinking beneath her and she couldn't control any of her abilities here, as water and earth bending. She hated feeling this vulnerable. If anything were to happen, Tenchi could do nothing but stand and listen.

_"This sucks." _She thought sarcastically. And with Juugo holding her hand wasn't making things any better. She desperately tried to suppress the blush that threatened to spread from her neck to her cheeks. Thank God that she was the last person in the row.

Juugo felt how his hand was starting to get clammy. It wasn't that hot and it was nearing nightfall, so it had to be either him or Tenchi. But then again, he didn't want to find out. He was flustered himself.

Tenchi was the first woman he had ever held hand to, and this was the longest time. They were so soft and small. Almost like a child's. He couldn't help but to smile a little. So much of her reminds him of a child, yet she's a grown woman.

A cold gust of wind brought them to other thoughts. The wind was picking up into a sandstorm. "We must find shelter!" Karin yelled. They had to hurry, or else they would be buried alive by the sand. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin started running.

Juugo and Tenchi quickly fell behind since the woman couldn't walk properly on the ground. The latter stopped and picked her up on his back and ran after the others. Tenchi didn't hesitate. They both knew that they would be in great danger very soon as the wind turned into a hurricane. "Juugo! Tenchi!" they heard the faint voice to Sasuke shout somewhere in the dusty air.

Juugo stopped to listen to where the voice had come from, but he didn't seem to get it since the wind was howling from all angles. Sand-particles whipped them in their faces and made it even harder to see. "Run left!" Tenchi shouted and clung to his back when he started running again.

The woman knew that something was wrong when Juugo's chakra changed. He had the cursed sealed activated because the wind was threatening to blow them both away. Juugo ran with all of his might. Tenchi saved some silent prayers for them to find shelter.

What seemed like forever, they finally got reunited with the rest. They had found a cave they used as shelter. Tenchi jumped off Juugo's back and he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The rest noticed Juugo's cursed seal that had spread on his body.

The strange thing was, he was acting normal and not like the madman. The seal started retreating back to the tattoo. Sasuke was the most surprised of them all. Tenchi didn't say anything at all, just listened to her rescuers breathing. "You okay?" he breathed out to the girl. She nodded. "We should rest now. The storm will continue for a while, so there's no point staying awake." Sasuke spoke firmly.

Despise Tenchi's tries to sleep, she couldn't. The insomnia was a bad habit of hers. She could hardly sleep at night because of the pain she was inflicted, even at nighttimes she was tortured. So instead, she listened to the other's sleep. Suigetsu snored loudly, Karin had amazingly managed to fall asleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

Why he didn't resist, must be either that he was a heavy sleeper, or he was tired of pushing that bothersome woman away.

And Juugo, well, Tenchi wasn't sure. He constantly shifted around and growled sometimes. Nightmares perhaps. "Why are you not asleep?" he suddenly spoke. "Insomnia." She replied short. Juugo sat up and looked at her. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked.

Juugo shrugged. He wasn't sure. "Maybe because of the hard ground. I am used to sleep on it, but it must be my overstraining while using the cursed seal." he told. Suigetsu suddenly grunted in his sleep, scratching is chest and moved to his side, mumbling something about 'rats'. Juugo and Tenchi chuckled. It was quite humorous to watch what people do in their sleep.

The woman moved behind Juugo and put her hands on his back. Noticing that he didn't resist, she started lightly to massage his back. He sighed. The man was very stiff, she noted. No wonder, he used to sleep on the hard ground and all. Look who's talking. Tenchi never slept in a bed or the ground but in the air! She shook her head when she thought about it.

Her hands wandered to his neck and started massaging there. Juugo seemed to enjoy it by the constant sighs he gave. Tenchi smiled to herself. "There." she finished and retreated her hands. "Thanks." he turned and smiled to her. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling.

Juugo wasn't a bad person. He had just a split personality when he lost control over the cursed seal. All he wanted was to stop killing people and regain control. Until the day he met her, he had none. His darker side would break out and go on a rampage. Juugo noticed how Tenchi also shifted personality. Maybe it was because of her past, or something like that. He didn't dare to ask, afraid he might upset her. Did he… like her? Juugo couldn't like her. He would most likely end up hurting her, physically because of his bloodline. Then again, he was curious.

Putting a hand on her cheek, he made her look directly at him. Or so direct as he could. He stared into her blanc eyes that were clearly visible in the dark. Tenchi froze. She could feel him draw closer. Her heart was racing and her breathing stopped. Juugo stopped mere inches away from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her.

"Juugo…" she tried to stop him from going any further. He stroke his thumb over her lips. Damn it was hard to think when he was so close! Tenchi tried to move away but Juugo held her in place.

"Juugo, we shouldn't" she tried. "Why not?" he said, not taking his eyes off her. "B-because…" Tenchi couldn't find any logical explanation to why not. She wanted him to kiss her, but her other side screamed for him to back off. GHAH she was so confused!!!! Juugo drew closer and closer till the gap between them was finally sealed.

The kiss was soft and slow. Tenchi couldn't help but to close her eyes. His lips felt so soft on hers. Juugo gently touched her cheek and drew her closer to deepen the kiss. Tenchi couldn't help but to kiss him back, which he didn't expect. They both withdrew, looking at each other flustered. Well… rather Juugo looking at her. "I…" Tenchi started, unsure what to say.

"You should get some sleep." Juugo stated with a shy smile. He leaned her into his embrace and let her rest her head on his chest. Tenchi snaked her arms around his torso. _"This feels good. Good and safe." _Was the last thing that came through her chaotic mind before drifting away to slumber. Never in her life had she felt so safe.

* * *

Well there you have it! Please please please give me some response! (Makes puppy eyes) Anyways, that's all for now folks! 


	6. Separated

So sorry people for not updating sooner! I have had two chapters ready for three weeks and the reason i didn't submit them,

1. I nearly drowned in something called the homework and the worktsunami

2. my parents have been a pain in the ass

3. I have been VERY depressed lately

4. I ... forgot (Sweatdrops)

I also want to thank:

Sinister Voices who reviewed me first and for giving me total 3/5 of the reviews

Annaka Uchinni and

RandomDeidaraFan. And yes, I think you have watched too much Elfen Lied. (sweatdrops)

Anyways, here is chapter six!!

Oh... one more thing. This story is set about three of four years (can't quite remember) after Gaara's "death". **

* * *

Chapter 6: Separated **

Tenchi awoke the next day, feeling a bit warm. She felt two strong arms around her. She couldn't remember much from the night before, only that she was laying awake and then Juugo talked to her. Then it hit her. He had kissed her!!! Tenchi blushed by the memory. Juugo the madman had kissed her... Tenchi could now compete with a baked lobster.

She noted that Juugo stirred as he woke up. She looked up to him, just so he could see her. "Morning." He said with a yawn and smiled. The others were not awake yet. _"Good." _Tenchi thought relieved. What would they say if they found her in Juugo's arms? Nothing good at least. Karin would bug her for days, Suigetsu would be pretty jealous, because he always thinks he's unattractive (which he is) and Sasuke… you know him.

She managed to scramble off just in the nick of time Karin woke up with a loud yawn. Juugo looked confused at the young woman he moments ago had in his arms. She mouthed the word 'awkward' and 'trouble' while pointing at Karin. He chuckled. Juugo understood why. He could not blame her. Besides… he seriously didn't want Suigetsu's and Karin's teasing either.

"I don't think I have ever slept so well!" Karin sad happily an streched her arms. Sasuke glared at her. He knew she had used him as a pillow but he didn't seem to have taken the hike the facts that she had a crush on him. Suigetsu still slept soundly though. His snores could be heard a mile away.

Karin got up and whacked him in the face, which didn't turn into waterthis time. His eyes fluttered open, murmuring some curses about a 'dark haired geek who is troublesome'. The rest could only laugh of the comic sight. "We should get going." Sasuke ordered and exited the cave.

The sun was frying the group. It was like being in a stone-oven. Suigetsu had more problems than the others since he technically was made of water. Karin was sweating like a pig and Tenchi was being led by Juugo in the back.

"How… much… further?!" Karin breathed out exhausted. "There should be an oasis nearby. Half an hour maybe." Sasuke replied. He didn't show any signs of being warm or tired, like the rest did. "Hey, Tenchi! can I ask you something?" Karin turned around to face the blind woman.

She nodded. "Okay. Well… why are you so afraid of the desert? And why is Juugo leading you all the time?" Tenchi didn't reply. "Well..?" "Because my bloodline won't work here…" It was like a light-ball lit above Karin's head. "So you're saying that if we got attacked… you won't be able to do anything." Tenchi nodded again. "Great…" she continued walking.

Half an hour later: "Where is that oasis you talked about again, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked somewhat cynical. Sasuke stopped and looked around. "It should be around here." He stated. Tenchi walked up beside him. "We're off course." The woman stated. The rest looked at her. "I can feel something about a kilometre that way. But I'm not sure what it is. Whatever it is, there is a life-form there."

Sasuke didn't doubt her senses. He knew she could use the elements in a wide range but that she could sense life forms so far away, impressed him. "Then we go that way." Suigetsu didn't hesitate to go. The rest followed the waterman.

Sometime later, Tenchi felt her legs give in and collapsed to the ground. Juugo quickly lifted her from the sand and carried her bridal style, to give her some shade. Tenchi weren't used to such climate. Not after all the years being locked inside a dirt-cell that was freezing like hell. She was out cold.

Sasuke could see something in the distance. It took some time for him to recognise it as an oasis. The blind woman was right. "Remind me to kiss her when she wakes up." Suigetsu said happily when he saw the oasis. "We would have been screwed if she weren't here." Karin spoke wide eyed. Never in her life had she been so happy that Tenchi was with them. Sure, they hated each other's guts, but she was grateful.

Suigetsu jumped into the water as soon as he spotted it. Juugo walked out too with Tenchi in his arms and dipped her under to cool her. Her eyes fluttered open and stared. "Welcome back." She heard Juugo's voice. "What… happened?" she asked, rubbing her forehead which ached. Her head felt ten times worse and she felt ill. Her stomach was acting like it was going to spill yesterdays dinner anytime.

"We think you had a sunstroke. You must stay in the water to cool yourself down." Tenchi tried to stand up in the water, but her head was spinning so she lost her balance. Juugo caught her though. "Will she be okay?" Suigetsu's head appeared on the surface nearby, a little worried about the woman. "She needs a lot of rest… and to cool her head." The waterman nodded understanding. "I can watch her so long while you go and get something to eat." He stated. Juugo hesitated at firs but eventually gave her to him. To be honest, he didn't like the idea of Suigetsu waching her.

Suigetsu looked down at the sleeping angel. He knew he liked her but she could never be his. She belonged to Juugo. He had seen their every move the night before, the talk, the kiss and their sleep. His heart had dropped to the deepest level. _"Juugo has a good side… I don't." _he thought sad and stroke her cheek. _"I don't deserve her anyways." _

Juugo returned sometime later to get her. It was hard to let her go, but Suigetsu had to face the facts. No one noticed thankfully. Karin did the usual, clinging to Sasuke and bugging the rest. The latter would just push her off. They had lit up a fireplace since it was starting to get cold. And the desert night was very cold. Tenchi shivered lightly. She was still soaked after her so called bath and her clothes were drenched as well. Except from her jacked that was taken off before getting into the water.

Karin searched through her backpack and pulled out a blanket. She put it around Tenchi. The other's looked at her as if she was insane. She was _never _kind towards them, yet alone Tenchi, her biggest enemy. Karin grew tired of the stares she received. "What? Can't I be a little nice for once?" No one said a word after that.

The cold desert night wasn't making things easier for the sick girl. She awoke only hours later because of the constant twisting feeling she had in her stomach. Tenchi quickly got up and ran some distance before she fell to her knees and puked. The food wouldn't stay down and she vomited again.

Sasuke had woken up by the strange sounds he heard. He looked around to find Tenchi gone. He figured it was she who made the strange sounds and went searching for her. Sasuke found her on her knees by a palm, clutching her head and stomach.

The stench from her vomit burned in his nose. Not very delicate to look at yesterdays dinner. "How do you feel?" he asked tonelessly. "Like crap." Sasuke scanned her from top to bottom. He skin was paler than usual and her lips were cold blue. He couldn't tell anything by her eyes than that they were very red.

He bent down beside her and put a hand in her forehead to check the temperature. "Are you cold?" She responded with a shaky nod. "It feels like I'm going to freeze to death." "You're burning up. Come on." He ordered and took her by the arm. Tenchi could hardly stay at her feet as her world spun around.

"Where are we g-going?" she asked in a shaky tone. Tenchi couldn't see anything at all, just let Sasuke lead her to some place. They stopped. "Take your clothes off." He ordered. Tenchi looked confused at him. "What?" she heard him sigh. He suddenly gripped her sweater and pulled it off.

Tenchi was too confused and sick to do anything. Her senses were scattered in a mess. The next thing she new she was only in her underwear and in the freezing water. She gasped. "Stay there!" Sasuke ordered harshly. Tenchi didn't move from under the water. "You're burning up and your nerves makes you believe that you're freezing. You need to cool down to take away the fever." She heard him speak.

A person came running to them. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" It was Juugo, and he sounded pist. He also woke up and found both Sasuke and Tenchi gone. Then he had heard Tenchi yelling some distance away and ran to them. There, he saw Tenchi in only her underwear in the water and Sasuke watching her like a hawk. "She has a high fever and I caught her vomiting only minutes ago."

Juugo stopped and looked at the half-naked woman in the ice-cold water. "Damn it." he dumped to the ground. "Make her stay in the water for at least five more minutes. Then tell her to come up and sit here so the temperature is dropping beneath the normal level. Then, she can dress. And we're leaving in an hour." Sasuke said and walked back to the camp.

Juugo was left to watch her. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Not just because she was sick, but the facts that she needed this harsh treatment. "Juugo?" he heard Tenchi speak. He could hardly hear her at all and went closer till he was beside her, just on top of the water. "Hm? What is it, Tenchi?" to be honest, he was worried sick. "C-can I-I come up n-now?" Juugo didn't hesitate to lift her out of the water. She was still too warm for his liking and made her sit in the sand.

The desert wind was cold. Very cold. Juugo was forced to sit beside her and twin his thumbs while waiting for the fever to drop. He just wanted to hold around her till she had regained the warmth but he had heard what Sasuke said. If this was the best way to make her better, Juugo had to deal with the guilt.

He laid a hand on her forehead. She felt more normal now. He took off his sweater and gave it to her. She looked weakly at it before putting it on. Juugo then put both of his arms around her. "How're you feeling?"

"Better…"

"Sleep for now. I'll wake you when we leave."

Just as Sasuke had said, an hour later they packed and left. It was better to travel in night-time than daytime. Juugo carried Tenchi on his back, to let her sleep. The sunstroke had taken every bit of energy in her. Now she would be the most vulnerable since all of her senses were shut completely down. The others kept sending worried glances towards the girl.

Karin felt somewhat bitter because of the bad treatment she gave her. "Hell… she saved our asses twice." Karin suddenly spoke out loud. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at her. "True." The waterman sighed. This made Juugo a little curious. "What did exactly happen?" Sasuke was the one to speak about this matter.

"When we first had found her in the south base, she was chained to the roof and drugged far beyond the limited dose. She could hardly stand or walk, yet she forced herself to it. When we crossed the ocean, she had used her element-bending to create a stone platform to the other side. Then out of nowhere, we saw a tsunami heading for us."

"Tenchi managed to counter the wave by freezing some water around us in a cage when the tsunami passed. If we had walked on the ocean and not the pathway, we would have been swept away like flies." Suigetsu continued.

"However, a sea-creature attacked us, but she managed to kill it. And trust me, that beast was frigging HUGE."

"Then there was this time when Suigetsu had angered a flock with wild bison's and she saved us again and Suigetsu's sorry ass by using her other ability that lifted us in the air." Karin finished, mocking Suigetsu. "Says you who ran away like a scared rat!" The waterman countered. "Enough you two." Sasuke said annoyed.

This made Juugo think a bit. He recalled the time when she had used what looked like branches to stop him. Juugo had forced every bit of energy to get loose, but he was hold tightly in place. The weak and worn woman he now carried on his back, could be the strongest person in the group.

If she was stronger than Sasuke, he did not know. Nor did he want to find out. He felt her snuggle closer to him in her sleep. Juugo couldn't help but to blush. But then again, she seemed so innocent.

Hours past and the desert constantly changed. Sasuke had some trouble on finding the route they were supposed to follow. If there was anything nearby, Tenchi could help them out, but she was sleeping. First now, Sasuke realised how careless he was. He had always been called perfect.

Now he and his group was in deep shit because Sasuke had lost the map somewhere in the sandstorm. Not that anyone knew though. Suigetsu would slap his forehead, Karin would laugh or scream her ass off and Tenchi would shake her head. Then everyone would think: "What a terrible leader Sasuke is." That was the last thing Sasuke needed now.

They all heard a yawn from the back. It was Tenchi who had awoken by their chatter. She rubbed her eyes groggily. "Hey guys." She said with a smile. "How do you feel" Suigetsu asked. She stifled another yawn. "Great actually." Sasuke thought she looked like a child when she did that. _"How cute." _he thought and gave a faint smile.

Then they heard Karin gasp. She pointed a shaky finger at the latter. The rest looked at him in question, including Sasuke who looked at Karin. "What?" he asked surprised. "Sasuke… S-S-SMILED??!!!" she shouted surprised.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Sasuke didn't get what Karin was trying to achieve by telling. So he just said the most idiotic thing he could ever say in a situation like this. "So?" That confirmed Karin's statement and they all yelled a 'What!!??'. Suigetsu hid himself behind Karin, who again hid herself behind Juugo.

"What h-happened to the old Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked shaky with wide eyes. "Better… what happened to the _real _Sasuke!?" Karin said. Juugo and Tenchi thought this was just plain idiotic. "Isn't there a good thing that he smiled?" Juugo came with. "Yeah… Do it again!" Tenchi teased. They all knew that she was blind and started laughing. Except from Sasuke… he had been caught _smiling_. He who _never _smiled.

"A-a…CHO!!" Tenchi sneezed. Karin suddenly fell backwards and landed with her face buried in sand. She stood on all four and spat sand. "What happened?" the waterman asked. "I (spits) dunno. (Cough) A gust of, (Twi!) wind perhaps." Karin tried her best to not sound so stupid while she spat out all the sand she had in her mouth.

Tenchi couldn't help but to giggle. Isn't it just typical that just when someone sneezes, something happens. Juugo looked at Tenchi who rubbed her nose after her _little_ sneeze. He raised a sceptical brow but quickly shook it off. "_It couldn't have been her." _

Then, something unexcpected happened. They all felt how strong the wind became. "Not another sandstorm!" Karin whined.

They quickly turned their heads to see a wall of sand come towards them in an incredible speed. Tenchi could hear it growl like a tiger hunting it's prey.

"Shimata!"

"RUN!!"

They all picked up the pace and ran for their lives. Juugo had to hold Tenchi's hand so she didn't loose track of them. "Come on!!" Sasuke yelled. The wall of sand neared quickly. They didn't have time to react when it hit them and sent the group flying. Tenchi lost her grip on Juugo's hand. She immediately scrambled to her feet. The wind with the sand whipped her in the face and she had to cover herself. "Juugo!" she shouted.

Tenchi could hear Karin scream somewhere, but she didn't know where. The wind was making it hard to keep her on her feet and she could not hear anything but the growling wind.

"Tenchi…!" it was Juugo. But he sounded so far away. "Juugo!!" she shouted again. She barely heard his voice now. He was drawing further away from her. Tenchi started running in panic. She didn't care if she stumbled sometimes, Tenchi would just get up and run again. "Juugo! Sasuke! Suigetsu!!!! KARIN!!" it was useless. All she could hear was the howling wind and the sand that moved on the ground. Tenchi was now all alone.

* * *

I just so _LOVE_ this chapter. Reviews would be nice and chapter 7 will be up sometime next week, depends on my memory. 

Next chapter: The Akatsuki  
New and old faces enters Tenchi's world as she meet up with the people she never thought she would ever see again. Including a certain blonde haired artist.


	7. The Akatsuki

**Trappetrinn på trappetrinn han brekker stadig ben. Og vips der knuste ansiktet, nå ække Arne særlig pen (sings) Whaa??! Oh that's right! Another chapter from The Norwegian Dragon! Oh yeah! (Sweat dops) Zanke Zanke for all your reviews mina-sama! To be honest, i thought i would take 16 chapters to get 10 reviews... (sweat drops) This is my longest chapter, some fighting, mostly and other things... Anywas reed an enjoi den giv me ur respons!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Akatsuki**

Tenchi was far off in her dream world. She seemed just to be floating in the darkness. The storm's howling was gone and all heard was footsteps closing in, and voices.

"Heh! This one was unlucky." A voice chuckled.

"Hn… Must have been caught in the sandstorm." Another one spoke more serious.

"Yeah, it was a tough one. Even we had problems finding shelter."

"Check if she has any ninja-gears or money we could use."

Tenchi felt a hand go through her pockets. She mustered all her strength and will and caught the hand, hearing it crack slightly. "Holy Jashin!! OUCH!!" the man screamed in pain and surprise. "She's alive…" the other said calm. Tenchi started coughing loudly and slowly got up on her one hand. She heard the other person whine in pain and sobbing over his hand.

Tenchi felt how her body wouldn't obey her will. It was like her mind was drifting away again and the voices become faint. "Is she even here?" "Sure felt so. My poor hand… Maybe it was just reflexes." he stated. The other nodded agreeing. "She's wearing ninja-clothes and she made you weep like a baby when she grabbed your hand." he mocked in a serious matter. "Oh shut it!" the other growled. "We should take her to the leader. She appears strong."

"Who wants to carry her?" the serious spoke again.

"At least not me. Unless you want her to end up like sushi! " he reached behind his back, showing the scythe he carried.

"You carry her."

"No."

"Why? More money to count?"

"No… You're the laziest one who keeps praying."

"Look who's talking money counter."

"Religion freak…."

"Money lover…"

Tenchi woke up with a pondering headache. Her world seemed to be spinning and her eyes hurt. The strange thing she noted was that she was laying on a bed. "So you're finally awake." A dark voice called from a corner of the room.

Tenchi sat up and shook her head, to clear her thoughts. "Where am I?" she asked wondering. "The Akatsuki headquarters." the man replied. Tenchi froze at once. _"The Akatsuki headquarters!!??" _She recalled when she first had been here 14 years earlier.

Tenchi had met many of the Akatsuki members, like Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke's brother Itachi, the spy Zetsu, among others. This member's voice sounded so familiar. _"Almost like Sasuke's." _she thought. "Are you by any chance… Uchiha… Itachi?" she asked in the darkness. The woman heard the man rise from his seat and walked closer.

"How did you know? You can't see anything in here. It's completely dark." The man named Itachi said. He were now right beside her. Tenchi smirked and shook her head. "Of course I can't see anything. I'm blind." she added sarcastically.

"Really…" he said in disbelief. "It's true…" she said. Something warm neared her face. It was not a hand, thankfully. (I bet you thought that) She figured it was a torch or something similar. "Hm.. You speak the truth." Tenchi rolled her eyes. She didn't have any reason for lying about being blind.

"What's your name?" he wondered. "Nameless." That wasn't exactly a lie. Sure, she had a nickname she used as a name, but still nameless. "Liar." She heard him say. "What do you want me for anyways?" she asked.

The Akatsuki had brought her there for some reason, but for what purpose? She was blind, alone, still a far way to go when it came to her bloodline and so on. "Do you have any special abilities?" Itachi asked her.

"Yeah… a bloodline. Why? You want me to fight or anything?"

"Hidan, the one you almost crushed the hand to, is really strong. Or we can say he's immortal. He can hardly feel any pain. And you made him weep like a baby. So our leader wanted to see you fight." he spoke.

Itachi acted very similar to Sasuke. He didn't have any tone when he spoke, not showed any emotions.

"Hidan… the one who says 'Holy Jashin?'" Itachi nodded. "Who was the other one?"

"That was Kakuzu… a zombie freak."

"aa"

A silence fell upon them and Tenchi took her time to think a little. She had past out during the sandstorm and lost track of the others. What happened to them? Did they stay together? Or did they also split? Tenchi didn't know. But she did know that she actually missed them.

She missed Karin's mocking, Sasuke's silence and Suigetsu's constant bother to Karin. Not to forget about Juugo. Who knew what would happen if the enzyme from Tenchi failed. He would go on a rampage. Tenchi wanted to be there for him. He was always alone, and outcast like herself.

They heard the door creak open. A tall man with white, half-long hair backwards stood there. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he carried a scythe on his back. Not that Tenchi could see him though. But she did recognise his voice.

"The leader wants to see her." he spoke sourly. _"Wow he sounded pist." _Tenchi mentally chuckled. "Hey Hidan. How's your arm?" Itachi motioned to the gypsumed arm he had. Hidan scowled at the Uchiha. He could actually have some humour sometimes, but those times were rare. "Let's go." He said. Tenchi got up and did her best to follow the two men.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Tenchi couldn't help but to make a mental map of the area. It was like a labyrinth. Corridors of corridors underground. Very similar to Orochimaru's bases. "It's a real maze in here, so stick close." Itachi ordered. Tenchi didn't reply. She noticed the gigantic room some 50 metres ahead.

"Are we going to a very big room that is down this hall, to the left then down another 10 metres and then to the right and up?" she asked. The two men stopped and looked at her wide eyed. Well… Hidan did. Not Itachi. "Correct." Itachi was good at hiding his surprise, Hidan sucked at it to say it straight.

Just as she had told, they ended up in the gigantic room down the hall, to the left then another 10 metres down that hall and then to the right and up. Tenchi felt many presences in the room. One stood straight before her on a rock or something. Four people stood to her right and another 4 stood at her left.

"Give me one good reason to even look at her.." the person standing in front of her spoke annoyed. "Let her fight one of us. We'll know how weak she is when she dies." Hidan chuckled. To be honest, he didn't actually want to fight her. She was way too strange.

"Fine… any volunteers?" the leader asked. Everybody seemed to look at each other. Some whispered, some laughed. "How about I point one out?" Tenchi asked firm. "I thought you said you were blind." Itachi stated. "I can still hear.." she sweat dropped

"How about you fight our newest member, Tobi. Then Deidara since they're the two weakest." The leader stated. "What the hell is this about 'the two weakest'!!??" a very familiar voice shouted.

Tenchi couldn't believe her own ears. After so many years, she got to meet him again. Deidara. His voice hadn't changed at all. And his mood was exactly the same. Deidara hadn't changed at all. She smiled a little.

"Fine by me. Just one question.." The leader motioned her to go on. "Can the fight take place somewhere more open? Like outside?" Tenchi didn't actually have a clue on where she was. If she still was in the desert, she was fucked. If not, she had a chance. "Outside." The leader said.

Tenchi was lucky. They were in the woods. Now they were fucked. Tobi stood before her. She had asked a few questions about him on the way out, since he wasn't in the Akatsuki when she was there last time. "He's pretty weak…and acts like a child" Itachi had said. True… just by hearing the name Tobi, she thought he was just a child.

"Hajime!(begin)" the leader announced. Tenchi stood there with her hands folded behind her and waited for Tobi to charge. As she predicted, he came straight forward. "Idiot." she muttered. He tried to land a punch in her face, but she sidestepped and made him trip. He quickly got up again and kicked for her torso. Tenchi used her one leg to counter it by first blocking it and then jumped up and used her other leg to hit him on his head. Tobi fell to the ground in a K.O.

"Even a baby with a spoon could beat Tobi…" she heard an unknown man speak. "True, Kisame…" Itachi answered the latter. _"Kisame eh? Hoshigaki Kisame. The one that Suigetsu wants that sword from." _Tenchi recalled. She could sense his ridiculous amount of chakra. It was even higher than Orochimaru's! _"I sure don't want to fight him. he probably uses water-jutsus." _Tenchi did master her water-bending, but fighting in water was something different.

"Okay, Deidara. Your turn." the leader said. The blonde stepped out on the field with his hands buried in his clay-bags. _"Deidara uses clay-bombs. They should be easy to detect, unless they're flying. Damn it… he has the advantage now."_ If there was another thing Deidara was good at, it was planning his moves far ahead. Tenchi didn't want to fight him because she didn't want to hurt him or get hurt. _"I bet he doesn't even remember me." _she thought dissappointed.

"Hajime!" the leader announced. No one moved from their spot. Tenchi strained all her senses to the maximum. She wouldn't be able to hear the dangers that came her way if they were flying and they were fighting. The birds he used hardly gave any sound. Deidara was a long-range fighter and she knew that. The blonde seemed to analyse her too.

_"Strange kid. She used only some Taijutsu when she fought Tobi and didn't even show us the rest of her abilities. Smart kid…" _he smirked. _"I have the advantage here. She's blind and a close-range fighter." _

The rest of the Akatsuki stood patiently and watched. They knew that this fight was going to be different than when their childish member, Tobi, fought. Tenchi could not begin the fight. If she did, she would create an opening for him to attack her without her sensing it. But her patience had almost run out.

Deidara took out his hands from the bags and formed some figures with the explosive clay. Tenchi used the opportunity to memorize her surroundings. _"Lots of trees. He'll have trouble finding me in the woods." _she smirked when she finally had managed to figure out a strategy.

"_Damn bugs…" _She felt several bugs crawl by her feet. They weren't big but disturbing her concentration was another thing. Then her eyes widened when she realised her foolishness. Deidara formed a seal with his one hand. _"Shimata!!" _she cursed and jumped.

The ground below her exploded. Tenchi had leapt away just in time. A whistling sound from behind caught her attention and another to the side. Another bomb exploded. The blind woman could hardly sense the bombs and most of them were flying. _"I'm screwed." _

Tenchi had managed to get into the forest, shaken but unharmed. Deidara was right in her heels with a well planned strategy. _"Seems like I have to use my bloodline…" _Bitterness flowed through her.

She hated using her bloodline. It always reminded her on the times she was in Orochimaru's hideout, but it was her only option. Stopping and turning her heels, Tenchi faced Deidara straight on. He stopped in slight surprise. She stretched her arms out. It was always necessary to use her body-movements to control her bloodline-limit, since she weren't strong enough mentally. Her training never got that far.

A plant shot up from the ground beside the blonde artist. It managed to grip his leg and lift him in the air. Deidara certainly didn't see that one coming. "Shit!" he cursed and used some clay and blasted the poor organism to atoms. Tenchi knew that it was useless with just clay. She commanded more branches and they shot after him.

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members sat on the grass and drank tea, listening to all the noise the fighters made out in the woods. "Why did you say that Deidara was one of the weakest?" Itachi asked the leader. "Because I wanted her to underestimate him and then we would see what she can do when they started fighting." he replied, sipping his tea like nothing was happening. "To be blind, she's pretty good. And against Deidara who knows long-range fighting." Kisame said. "She has the complete disadvantage." another member spoke.

Well… that was what they thought. they suddenly heard a shriek and then they saw a yellow blob fly past them in the air. "Was that…?" Hidan started. Kakuzu nodded as if nothing had happened. Tenchi ran out from the bush and after the flying Deidara.

The blonde had managed to regain his composure, waggling a little. Just when Tenchi were about to strike him, her vision got blurry. She could almost see! _"Shit!" _she cursed. Every time her sight returned, her other senses got messed up. Tenchi stumbled in a rock just before she hit his face. Deidara sweat dropped when he saw her with face buried in the ground.

But then again, he could have sworn he saw a pair of green eyes.

A branch appeared beside her and helped her to her feet. "Dang.." she cursed again. Then Deidara got to see her green eyes. "I thought you were blind!" he shouted surprised. "I am! I just… can see in the moonlight." She scratched her back and laughed nervously.

Then he started thinking. _"Where have I seen her before?" _He knew he had seen those eyes before, those childish forest-green eyes. But he couldn't pinpoint when or where. "Remember me, Deidara?" she smirked.

Tenchi knew he was pondering over her eyes. She knew he recognised her somehow. "So I _have_ seen you before, yeah." He spoke and eyed her again. As response, Tenchi took her hair and shaped it so it looked like it was cut short. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of a young girl he had met many years ago.

"You… you are that girl Orochimaru brought here."

"Good, you remember."

Deidara looked over her again. She looked less like a boy now that her hair had grown out. To be honest, Deidara swore on his mouths that he never would see her again, at least not alive. "Was it you who killed the psycho?" he indicated to the now dead Orochimaru. She shook her head.

"No. It was Uchiha Sasuke. I was just locked up in the basement in the north base." (The one they picked up Karin in if i remember correctly) She replied. Deidara was all the same. He still had his long, blonde hair and his blue eye that always seemed to sparkle. "Shall we call it even?" Deidara suddenly said, reaching out his hand. Tenchi shook it with a smile. but… everything has it's other side.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!!??" The rest of the Akatsuki gang heard Tenchi scream. "That's disgusting!!"

"Don't tell me Deidara used his shake-my-hand-and-I'll-lick-it-with-my-mouth technique?" Itachi asked. The rest sweat dropped and nodded.

Deidara laughed as he watched Tenchi furiously rubbing the salvia from her hand. She hated that he had mouths in his hands. "BOINK!" she hit him square head. "Ow! Can't you take a joke?" Deidara rubbed his sore head. "Actually… NO!" she knit her fist furiously

The Akatsuki gang saw Tenchi come out from the woods, looking pisst and Deidara walked straight behind her, looking really beaten up. They laughed. "You know Deidara, that doesn't work on every woman." Hidan laughed. Tenchi eyed them angrily. They all stopped laughing, looking scared at her.

"Tell me, _what_ do you _want_ with me?" she demanded an answer. The leader took the word this time. "Well, after being witnesses to your skills and strength, I would like to offer you a position here in the Akatsuki." he said. This wasn't what Tenchi had expected to hear. Rather that she could be used as a weapon, insider, bla bla bla other things. Not joining the akatsukis for Christ sake!

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be killed. You have seen us and the position of our hideout, so you must die if you refuse." The leader spoke again, eyeing her. The rest looked at them in tension. They all knew the rule. Stay a member and live, or leave the organisation and die or be hunted forever.

"Weeeeell… I was unconscious when you brought me here and I am technically blind. But then again, it's not like I haven't been here before." she smirked. Their eyes went wide in surprise, except for Deidara.

"Don't you remember? 14 years ago when Orochimaru had brought a little visitor." The blonde filled inn. Seeing that no one remembered, Tenchi decided to speak again. "A small girl about this height, brown boy-short hair and green eyes…?" still no response.

"The experiment?" Itachi suddenly spoke. The rest looked at him in shock. "You're not talking about Orochimaru's ultimate experiment?!" Kisame said. All eyes were on the woman again. "I'm Kisei No Tenchi. Pleased to meet ya."

"Well then... I guess you already have met Hidan and Kakuzu." The leader pointed towards a pair in the far end.

One of them had white hair, religious symbols and a gypsumed arm. Tenchi guessed it was Hidan. The other guy had half of his face covered with a cloth. She did see his black eyes with gleaming yellow pupils, and his hands were covered in scars and stitches, making him look like a zombie. She looked beside them. There sat a man with blue skin and gullies. Yes you heard me, blue skin and gullies!!

He looked more like a shark because of his narrow eyes and blue hair. His headband signified that he was from the hidden mist, in the country of the waves. He had a ridiculous huge sword on his lap, with bandages wrapped around the blade. If it was anyone at all. This was Hoshigaki Kisame. Uchiha Itachi sat beside him again. She could tell by his raven hair with long bangs and onyx eyes. He also had the stern and emotionless look on his face, just like his brother, Sasuke. They pretty much resembled each other.

"I'm Tobi!" a young man greeted childishly. He had short, messy black hair, wearing the Akatsuki cloak that was black with red clouds, a high collar and a zipper, just like the rest did. His face was replaced with and orange swirled mask that just showed off the right eye. All in all, he did look pretty childish. Beside Tobi again, sat a complete different man. One that could be confused with a plant!

What looked like a venus flytrap encircled his head. The venus flytrap thing opened and revealed pupil-less orange eyes. His hair was strangely also green and he had a skin color split in black and white halves. He looked really scary. "_**I'm Zetsu.**_" he spoke coldly. His voice sent shivers down Tenchi's spine. _"Freak!" _If it hadn't been for the red and black Akatsuki coat he wore, she would easily have looked past him. He really melted into the environment.

"Don't scare her so much." Zetsu spoke again. Now he sounded completely different. He actually sounded nice. "_**Don't order me around." **_Now this was getting way out of hand! _"He's schizophrenic?" _she thought. Tenchi didn't want to think too much of the guy and moved on.

Now she faced a red haired dude. He looked more normal than what the others did. With the exception of his childish yet blanc face. Tenchi thought at first she was looking at a lifeless doll. His green eyes were so dull, so lifeless. (Green or what? can't remember)This one had suppressed all his emotions for a long time. "That is my blanc faced and puppet-user sempai, Akasuna no Sasori." Deidara filled inn.

Tenchi looked over to the leader. He still kept his hair in a spiky matter. His face was tattooed with two dots on each side of the nose and two triangle shaped ones at each side of his lower lip. (Or piercings...) This was a gang of freaks and cold, ruthless murderers.

Tenchi took a moment to think over the offer. She couldn't stay, but now she couldn't leave and she never liked the organization anyways. If they teamed up against her, she would easily die. _"I need a plan." _

"Okay. I'll join." Tenchi replied to the leader's offer. She would have to play along for now, until she had figured out a plan. The leader before her smirked. "That's good. We need someone like you." he grinned. The silent cheers went through the gang. "Finally another woman on the team who isn't occupied." Kisame cried happily. The others sweat dropped. "Anyways… Welcome to the Akatsuki, Kisei no Tenchi."

* * *

That's all folks! Untill next time (that will be maybe some months till...) have a nice summer! 


	8. Missing you, Loosing him

**Another chapter from the all and mighty (drums)... The Norwegian Dragon! Sorry. I've been watching too much Foamy lately. (sweatdrops) Anywas, I would really really really really really Really like your opinion. At least about the first chapter where I probably started the whole story wrong. TT Oh well... happy holidays people!

* * *

**

"I'm glad you're okay, Tenchi, yeah." The blonde hugged her. _"She smells like wild roses."_ he thought. (Lame I know…) "Good to see you're alive too." She teased when she noticed his sewn arms.

The blonde scoffed. "What about you then? You're almost completely blind! What did that snake-bastard do to you anyways, yeah?" Tenchi looked down. People just _had _to ask that particular question. But then again, she never answered them.

Deidara noticed that her features darkened. "Never mind." He quickly apologized. "Oh well…" she shook her head. A silence came. And it stayed loooooong.

"So…." The blonde tried to figure out something to say.

"Well now that I'm with you guys, where do I sleep?" Tenchi asked, back to the cherry mood.

"That'll be with me and Sasori. If you don't mind our company…"

"Works for me." She shrugged and followed them. "I hope you don't snore." Sasori came with. Deidara and Tenchi sweat dropped.

"Anyways, this is our room." Deidara opened the door. The room had two beds at each side of the room, two closets and a door to the bathroom. Tenchi didn't need any light to figure out the room.

When the light did come on however, Tenchi saw that one part of the room was painted red, another part black. The black part had some shelves with numerous clay figures while the black part had some puppets standing beside the bed. It wasn't hard to figure out which part belonged to who.

"Okay. So where do I sleep?" Tenchi questioned again, noticing there were only two beds. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that.

"You sleep on the floor Deidara" Sasori said, not suggested.

"Hey! _You _sleep on the floor!" Deidara countered.

Tenchi shook her head. "How about I sleep on the floor?" she asked, watching the males get an empty expression.

"No chance in hell, yeah." To let a girl sleep on the floor was out of the question.

"She can sleep with you in your bed cause it's the biggest."

"Okay, okay. You okay with that?"

"….Yeah… don't you _dare _try anything." Tenchi warned Deidara. He lifted his hands in defence.

Later:

"Move it. You're on my side of the bed, yeah." Deidara scoffed, pulling the sheets closer.

"Your side of the bed? Your hand is on my side of the bed!" Tenchi replied irritated, feeling his hand on her back.

"Your side? The whole bed is my side of the bed!"

"Would you two keep quiet?!" Sasori gnawed from the other side of the room. This conversation was beyond ridicolus..

"You know what? Why don't _you two _share bed?" Tenchi stated annoyed. No one really wanted that so they kept shut for the rest of the evening.

"_I so godda kill a certain person named the leader of the Akatsuki for this…" _

Meanwhile: "Achoo!" the leader sneezed. "You're not catching a cold, are you?" Kisame asked teasingly. "No. I just got the feeling that someone was thinking badly about me." He answered rubbing his nose.

This was going to be a long night…

Especially for Deidara. At least three hours had past and all he did was looking at the sleeping Tenchi. He just couldn't understand how she survived all that time in the claws of Orochimaru. He knew what he was doing, making sick experiments out of innocent people with bloodlines, killing just for the spare-parts or whatever he needed for his subjects and much more.

He had at least expected her to be ice-cold, emotionless or just plain insane. Not cherry and… as she is now at least!

He studied her face that lay only inches away. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he decided. Tenchi smiled a little. Deidara wondered what she dreamt about that could make her smile like that.

Tenchi suddenly moved and snuggled closer to Deidara, head resting on his chest and small arms holding around his torso. Deidara went tomato-red. "Juugo.."he heard her whisper in her sleep. He looked surprised at her.

_"She's only dreaming about someone, no panic." _Deidara tried calming himself… in vain. To be honest, he was about to panic. But before he knew it, he felt his night-shirt get slightly wet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"_She's… crying?" _Her smile was gone, replaced with sorrow. The blonde tried gently laying his arms around her, even if she believed he was someone else. He felt her hug him tighter. _"Being alone and tortured for such long time… Then clinging to this guy who maybe was the only person to understand her. I don't blame her." _He thought sad.

He knew letting Orochimaru take her was a really bad idea. Not just that she was 4 years old and taken away from her home and family, her hope had been taken too. _"Maybe that's why I made that figure for her…" _

Deidara never really knew why he had made her that clay-figure. Maybe that's why… he wanted to give her some hope. Deidara shifted slightly so he came in a better sleeping position, the girl still in his arms and tried to sleep. _"It'll be okay, Tenchi. You got me." _

Tenchi felt comfortably warm when she woke from her slumber. She felt two strong arms around her. Then her eyes shot wide open. _"WHAT THE???? Where the heck am I?" _Tenchi also had another problem with forgetting where she was… stupid yes but all she ever kept thinking on back in her dirt-cell was another place. _"Calm down. Let me see… the Akatsuki, joining, Deidara and Sasori's new partner,…… errr… me sharing bed with…?" _Tenchi felt the scent of the person that held her close. _"Clay… THAT PERV!!!" _

"Finally awake?" she heard him speak.

SMACK!!! "I told you not to try anything!!!" she accused angily. Deidara felt his cheek burn after her hand had whacked him. It probably was useless to explain to her that it was she who started. _"Oh well…" _he shook his head in agony and watched as she left for the bathroom.

Sasori had awoken from the noise his partners made. He saw Deidara had a big hand-shaped red mark on his cheek. Sasori had always wondered why Deidara did something that always would get someone to slap him, so he asked. "Was it worth it?"

Deidara nodded with a grin. "I heard that!" Tenchi shouted from the bathroom. She came out wearing black Capri-pants with a fishnet shirt and her hair was back in a high ponytail.

Sasori and Deidara wolf-whistled and received a death-glare. "Anyways… care to explain me how this works?" she sat down on the bedside. "Simple." Sasori started. "We fulfil missions given from the leader and on standby when we have nothing to do." He finished.

"So is there anything that happens these days?" Tenchi wondered. She didn't actually want to stay there for several days without having anything to do. "Now we're on standby after finishing catching and extracting all the nine-tails." Deidara filled. Tenchi's mood dropped to zero. "Boring…" No one blamed her. All the Akatsuki members did after a mission was playing poker or watching TV.

"Why don't I show you around so long?" Sasori offered. "Better than nothing." The woman got up and followed the red-haired blanco face.

"Down the hall here, are the rooms to all the members with the exception of the leader who has his room in another part of the HQ." Sasori informed. He knew Tenchi could use her bloodline to see with the ground. "Starting from the bottom, we have Itachi and Kisame's room, then Tobi and Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu and lastly our room at the end."

Tenchi memorized the area and made a mental map. It would come in handy when she would hit the road. "Moving on shall we?" They walked down another set of halls. "Down there is the inside-training area. We risk too much if we train outside, just as you know. And here we have the kitchen where we help ourselves and the exit is down there somewhere. I'm sure you'll find your way easier than the others." He finished.

"I'm not surprised with all the empty rooms and extra halls you have. It's to confuse the enemy if they trespass." Tenchi pointed out.

"Very good. How did you know?"

"You're talking to one who lived years with Orochimaru who again lived in a labyrinth."

"True…"

A whole week had gone, without much of action. Deidara had managed to keep himself from _hugging _Tenchi while she slept, which strangely surprised Sasori. She did cry though, but Deidara didn't want to risk his poor cheek again. Now, they were playing a card name "liar", which wasn't really that entertaining. (Never heard of it? The name tells everything)

Before the game ended, the leader summoned Tenchi, Sasori and Deidara to his office. "I have a mission for you three." He announced, staring at the people who stood firmly before him. "I had originally planned to give this mission to Itachi and Kisame, but I decided to send you because of the new member."

They all stood silently and waited for him to finish. When the leader talked, everyone was to keep their mouths shut. Or else there would be consequences. "You are to assassin Tenkyo Hanase in The Grass country. He lives in the Nanako castle and security is tight." He finished. (A/N: This castle doesn't exist as far as I know in Naruto..)

"Leader, if I may?" Tenchi spoke. The latter motioned her to go on with a wave. "Itachi and Kisame are more suited for this mission. They're more used in covered missions, so why send us three?" They all heard the leader laugh. "Because I want the world to see that no one messes with the Akatsuki. And in this case, Tenkyo have leaked information to the great countries." Deidara smirked by this. "So that means party time."

"I want him dead before the end of next week. I don't care who you must kill in order to get to him, just finish the job and get out of there without leaving any witnesses. You are dismissed."

The group was back in their room, packing necessary gears and such for their mission. "This'll be fun, yeah." The blonde artist commented. "Let's not get too careless. We have a new member after all." Sasori added.

"Don't you underestimate me, Sasori." She almost sounded amused when she spoke. Something inside him told that he should be careful. Even if she did act like nothing, she was very unstable.

Oh yes, he had heard her mutter in her sleep and unconsciously cradled to Deidara the first night. _"I must be careful." _. He still had his doubts even if it happened just this one time.

It was nearing nightfall and the group had already reached the border of the forest to the wind country before they would cross the desert and come to the grass country.

Tenchi was dressed with the usual Akatsuki attire, straw hat with a bell and the black cloak with red clouds. "Shall we call it a day, soon?" Deidara's feet had started to hurt after so many hours of walking.

They had hardly talked too. Even Sasori spoke twice as many sentences that had been spoken during the past six hours.

"Yeah. Let's camp here." Sasori decided and sat down by a nearby three. "I'll take care of the fire." Deidara walked off to find wood for the campfire.

"Tell me, Tenchi." Sasori caught her attention. "Who are Juugo?" Tenchi stopped and looked at the ground, not wanting to face the curious puppeteer. "Just someone I kno-knew." She corrected.

"Is that so? In that case, forget every connection you had to him. We can't allow feelings to get in the way." Tenchi knew all and well why she was forced to be alone. Orochimaru wanted the same, no emotions to come in the way, only hate.

He knew that if he made Tenchi hate everything, she would have no problem killing anyone or anything. But things didn't work out that way. Somehow, Tenchi managed to hide her true self till she was set free. Not that anyone noticed but Deidara.

Campfire and tents were set and the team of three now sat around the fire, doing nothing in particular. Tenchi was deep in her thoughts, thinking about the people she had lost in the desert. She missed them all, especially _him._

Tenchi couldn't help herself. All she ever thought about was him. Even if Sasori had told her to forget about him, it was useless. Whenever Juugo was around, she felt alive, not forgotten like the before. _How can I forget? _She rubbed her forehead, feeling the tingling voice mocking her.

Yes, her inner voice was a major problem. Though it was only an image of fantasy during her lonely times, it was still devastating. Tenchi could feel the headache come along with mocking voices and pleading. They all ordered her around. _What a pain… _

She rose from her seat and went into the tent to sleep. The others only watched as she left. "She appears troubled." Sasori stated. Deidara had noticed too.

"Should we be worried, yeah?"

"If it doesn't get in the way, I don't care."

Tenchi twisted yet again in attempt to find a comfortable sleeping position. At least two hours had past and she still couldn't sleep. To be honest, she hadn't really slept since her first day in the Akatsuki where Deidara had embraced her in her sleep.

It reminded her of Juugo. Even if they only had the chance to be together for just one day, she missed him like hell…

Deidara and Sasori had long gone to bed in their own tents. _Don't you even think about going to him… _she warned herself. Her pride would really hurt if she did. _This sucks… _

As quietly she had gotten outside her tent, she slipped inn to Deidara and sat down beside is sleeping form. _Strange, just by feeling him nearby.. _She really hated herself for being so mentally weak.

"Missing me already?" she heard him tease groggily. "You wish." She snickered. "Let me guess, you can't sleep because I look or remind you of someone you loved or cared for, right?" Tenchi felt like ten tons had been dropped on her head. He noticed this and invited her to lie beside.

She hesitated at first, but gave in, muttering curses to herself. She rested her head on his muscular chest while he put his arms around her. "So strong, yet so weak." he whispered. "Oh shut it…" she warned, snuggling closer. His scent wasn't the same as Juugo's but she liked it.

"Its okay, Tenchi. It's okay." Deidara comforted. Tears dimmed up in her eyed again, threatening to fall. She shook her head slightly. He laid both hands on each side of her face, forcing her to face him.

"But it is."

"No. Its not." she sobbed, angry tears flooding down her cheeks. "It's weakness." she told between her sobs.

"No it isn't. You have realised that you can't be on your own. Others do make you stronger, Tenchi." his voice sounded so kind and comforting to Tenchi. It was like hearing him.

She shook her head stubbornly again. Before she knew it, she felt warm lips on hers. Her eyes went wide in shock and confusion. "I'm not asking you to forget about him, just to move on." His voice was so gentle.

Was this truly the same Deidara that had bugged her all week? Even if her sight was gone at the moment, she kept staring at is face, listening to his voice for any signs of betrayal. But she found none. _"He's telling the truth…" _she mused.

"You grew up too fast, Tenchi. Not only your childhood was taken but your life too. It's okay to cry." He whispered, holding her closer to him.

"How can I move on when you remind me so much of him?" her eyes closed and breathed inn his scent. "Would things be easier if we kept our distance?" Truth was, he didn't want that at all. He wanted to be around her, to comfort her.

_"I'm too soft…Fine, Sasori. You win… I love her…" _Deidara had denied his love for her when Sasori had asked earlier. He felt her shake her head.

"No… I want to be near you, Deidara." The blonde looked at her at this. It must have been the first time he heard her say his name. Her voice was pleading, like she would never bear being away from him.

"Tenchi… even if I remind you of him, can we still be together?" he asked a little sad. Looking down while waiting for an answer he saw Tenchi sleeping softly her hands holding around his body, as if afraid he'll disappear. The blonde sighed and kissed her forehead before drifting away to sleep.

"_Juugo…Please, stay." Her hand held onto much larger one. _

"_You know I won't leave you." They both sat on a non-existing flower field. It was endless and the sky was white. His face was blurred. Tenchi couldn't see his face as clearly as she used to. _

_"But I'm loosing you. People want to forget or move on." She let go of his hand and held around him. _

_"Tenchi, didn't I promise you we would see each other again?" Juugo responded the hug, his voice just as gentle as it used to be. "Yes, I know but…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Juugo used his thumb and wiped them away. _

_"Don't give up, Tenchi. You'll find a way to get out of there." _

_He kissed her lips before he faded away in a cloud of mist. _

It was a dream. Tenchi always had these dreams ever since she got away from Hebi. All of them were in the same place but different conversations. Just as if they actually had contact. Tenchi didn't really care as long she could see him, but his face was fading. She didn't have much time left. _I have to hurry._

_

* * *

__ Time's running out for Tenchi's feelings for Juugo! NOOOOOOOOOO _Ops! It' me who's the author. (sweatdrops) Anywas, respond or else i wont give you cookies! Cookies to all! 


	9. Tenchi's Demon

**I didn't know I would update this fast. Wohooo!!! (Sweatdrops) Anyways... This MIGHT be my last chapter before I leave for my grandparents that lives far faaaaar away (without internett) and I'll be away for about 3 weeks. (Gomen mina-sama!!) However... I'll see if I can get another chapter up before next friday (cuz i leave 5 am in the morning). Okay when it comes to this chapter... I don't actually like it. Why? Because I'm not very good at writing such scenes... **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tenchi's demon **

Deidara woke up when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He looked groggily up to face Sasori. "Get up. We're leaving." He ordered toneless. The blonde looked down to find the spot beside him empty. "Where's Tenchi, yeah?" he asked while rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't know. I haven't seen her. She'll show up eventually though." He replied and left the tent.

"_She must have left before Sasori woke up." _He stated and got dressed. Sasori had left the camp in search for Tenchi. This wasn't like her to just disappear for hours. "_Maybe she's down by the river." _Sasori did find her by the river, sitting Indian-style meditating. He watched her for some time. "Dammit!" she suddenly shouted angrily, making the water shake. "I'm trying to control water with my mind if you were wondering, Sasori-sama." Her voice calmed down a bit. The red-haired sat beside her. "But you can't." Tenchi didn't answer and gathered her concentration once again.

"How long have you been trying?"

"Since when I could stand on water… a month I think."

Sasori started to think. A month was a long time even for element benders. As far as he could gather, the water only responded to her anger. "Let it be for some time. You probably have some personal problems you have to solve first." Tenchi stopped for a moment. _He's right…_And she hated when people were right.

"Besides, we should leave now if we want to reach Nanako castle before dawn." He stood up and left.

"Be careful, Sasori. Something's coming." She warned, not sure if he heard her or not. She breathed out and frowned to the water. _It's not going to move if that's what you think… _her inner voice added sarcastic.

Tenchi moved her index finger in a circle, as did the water. She stood up and left for the camp where Deidara an Sasori waited for her.

**Another place somewhere I have no idea where is:**

"Have you found her?" a male asked tonelessly.

"Is she okay?" another man spoke.

"It's hard to tell. She's with the Akatsuki, but that's all I know." A third male replied.

"Ask her where she is tomorrow." A female ordered.

"Come on, Juugo! Tell us if she's alright!" he shook Juugo who sat in a meditate position.

"They haven't hurt her, Suigetsu. But forced her to join them." he answered and knocked away the bothersome waterman that currently shook an answer out of the latter. "What team?" Sasuke asked interested. "I think she said something about Deidara, whoever that is."

"Of course! The clay-user Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori!" Karin snapped her fingers.

"Glad she's not with Hidan and Kakuzu." Sasuke breathed out. "How come?" Suigetsu asked. "They're both immortal." No one said a thing after that.

It was quiet… too quiet in the group. Everyone seemed so dense. What the reason was, was beyond Deidara.

"At this pace, we'll be by the castle at dawn." he said to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. Tenchi had been acting rather odd since she came back to the camp. She always seemed to be somewhere else. _"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi." _the voice called in her head. _"Won't it be fun? Just the two of us dancing the Kisei no Mai?" _she told.

Tenchi tried to ignore the figure inside her mind. The voice kept tempting her with images and lies.

_"You are a Kisei after all. The new human specimen, born and raised to kill." _

Tenchi already knew that. But every time she was reminded, a feeling was created. Something she couldn't control and it made her want to… fell or see pain. That's what the voice wanted, to be satisfied with pain. It did scare Tenchi when she thought back to the day she was freed.

When that man appeared, all she heard was the word kill.

_"Make him suffer for your pain! Kill him!" _the voice had ordered her.

There was nothing she could do to stop her actions. Lately, the voice had become a major problem. Everyone she saw, innocent people or villains even her loved ones, the voice kept feeding her with images of them bloody and dead. Their screams echoed in her head as she tortured them, deciding if they live or die.

She didn't have that much time left before she needed to satisfy the voice's hunger again.

Dawn came faster than expected and before they knew, it was already night. the group stood on a hill, looking over the area ahead.

"Nanako-castle." Tenchi mused. (It looks just like any other Japanese castle, just a little smaller) The castle itself wasn't that big, but the courtyard and garden surrounding was indeed the opposite. Fish-ponds and bonsai-trees could be found almost everywhere around the property. At the front, statues of warriors were lined up to the entrance by the wall while real guards stood in a perfect line in front.

"Now or broad day?" amusement showing in her wild eyes. Sasori recognised that look she had. The dark aura that had surrounded her all day, the silence, his senses warning him of something he wasn't sure of and the cold gust of wind he had felt in his neck… Tenchi was bloodthirsty and needed to satisfy her hunger very soon before she went insane. He had seen it before, he had _felt_ it before.

"Do as you please."

"Is that such a good idea, Sasori no danna? I mean, we have just arrived, yeah."

Sasori pulled Deidara a little closer so only they could hear. "Have you seen that look she has? Now, she's just as unstable as Hidan was back then." He reminded the blonde. Deidara recalled when Hidan had went insane for unknown reasons. He just whacked loose and killed everyone on his way.

This happened when the Akatsuki was sent to force Hidan to join them. Both Itachi and Sasori had to fight in order to calm the crazy religion, undead freak.

"Heh…" they heard Tenchi chuckle. Deidara didn't like the feeling that grew in his stomach. This was like she was supposed to be at all times, but she had somehow managed to regain some control for a limited time.

Tenchi started to laugh louder. "You got to be joking me! Only 300 guards?!"

Sasori decided to take a step back as did Deidara. "What a waste of my powers.." her voice turned darker, almost demonic.

"I think we'll let her have some fun, yeah. Then we can take care of the rest. How about that?" the blonde suggested a little frightened by the woman's crazy attitude. Sasori nodded in agreement.

When they turned their attention back to Tenchi, they found her gone. "Where did she go?"

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!" the Akatsuki members heard someone scream some distance away. "What the?" Deidara said surprised. "Here we go…" The two members stayed behind and listened to all the noise that came from the castle.

Deidara decided to peak a little with the scanner on his left eye. "What do you see?" Sasori asked. Deidara didn't answer.

_"Such power… such grace and beauty." _

He saw Tenchi in his view, she was dancing. But this was a dance of death. Her bloodline obeyed her movements and killed people differently. Soldiers were cut in half, crushed, pierced, strangled or torn apart. And all she did was dance, without being stained with a single drop of blood. But her face showed thirst and madness.

Deidara saw a group of 20 soldiers or more approach her fearless, weapons ready to strike. "DAMN YOU AKATSUKI!!! DIE ALREADY!!!" one screamed and charged for her. Tenchi's movements suddenly became drastic. It was like her body twisted in every possible angle, like a melancholic dance. No one had a chance to realise they had been hit before blood stained the ground.

"Interesting…" Deidara muttered. Sasori looked at him in question. "Grace, beauty and madness…" he chuckled.

"How many soldiers are left?" the red-haired asked. "Probably only the personal guards. Everyone else lies spread everywhere." He replied, still looking at the madness ahead. "Let's go." Sasori's patience had run out and went directly to the bloody mass.

"Tenchi!" Sasori called once he stood some distance behind her. She only stood there, looking at nothing in particular. They were in the courtyard. The stautes were all tainted crimson from the bodies to the guards that laid scattered.

"I won't kill you if that's what you're afraid of." Her voice still sounded a bit odd. "Besides… Tenchi wouldn't appreciate if I were to torture and kill you." Deidara snapped at this. _"She's schizophrenic??" _he questioned himself surprised. _"This is what Tenchi warned me about…"_ the red-haired Akatsuki thought.

"Then who are you?" Sasori carefully asked. "Me? I'm just a creation of her pain and loneliness and also her friend." She turned around to face them. Deidara froze in fear. Her eyes were pitch black and a wicked grin graced her lips. "What the hell?"

"What? Scared?" she chuckled and raised a hand to show her long, sharp nails. "My name is Lidia." The two men looked at each other then back at the woman. "You know, Deidara…" she suddenly appeared behind him and placed sharp claws on his throat and locked his arms. Sasori didn't even see her coming, suddenly she was just there. The blond struggled to get loose.

Tenchi, who weren't Tenchi, leaned closer and whispered in Deidara's ear. "You were the one who kept her going through all the years. But still… She's going to leave you, you know." The words caught his full attention. "She's not going to stay with you, because she doesn't want to. There's another man waiting for her." She mocked, putting pressure on the word man.

"Shut up!" he knocked her off. Lidia landed on her feet some meters away. "You're just lying." He growled. Deidara did not want to believe a word she said, but he have had his doubts since the night he heard Tenchi mutter in her sleep. Yet,he did not want her to go but stay here with him.

She only laughed. "Now why would I lie? Not trustworthy are we?" she smiled again. "Besides... I wanted to to know before I disappear again, since she doesn't want to hurt you." Sasori hadn't heard a word of their conversation and didn't understand a thing.

"What?" she turned around and looked at the castle. "Seems like someone's trying to escape." Lidia told and started making hand-signs. The two men watched closely. When she was done, she stretched out both arms and moved her fingers. "There you are." She spoke childishly.

Sasori saw a mass of branches approach them. "Is that…?" Deidara started when he saw the approaching mass.

She had caught some soldiers along with other men that probably were of higher ranks cause of their clothing's. Lidia ordered one specific branch that stopped straight in front of the Akatsuki group.

They saw a rather large man dressed in formal robes and such, hanging from the branch by the foot. "Are you… Tenkyo Hanase?" she cocked her head to the side in question. "Please! I'll pay you anything! Just please spare me!" he shouted in fear.

"Aw, you heard that? This guy's willing to pay us anything but his life." Lidia laughed. "So what do you say, Sasori no _danna?_" she waited for a reply. "Kill him." the answer was blunt. "NO WAIT!" he pleaded. "Sorry o'l man. Orders are orders." She gave an evil smile. Four branches held onto his arms and legs while two others waited in front of his torso. The man started to cry in fear and in desperate attempt to break loose.

The two branches went straight through his guts. Hanase's eyes went wide and blood poured from his mouth. "I'm not done yet." she smiled evilly, enjoying the view. The four branches holding him tore him to pieces, body-parts being scattered and the blood fell like rain.

She acted like she was playing some sick game by pulling of the limbs of some poor bug.

"Beautiful view, ne?" Lidia smiled when she felt the blood hit her pale skin. The other people that hung in the mass of branches, were paralyzed in fear. "Can I make this messy or clean?" she looked back at the two men. Sasori didn't show anything. But he couldn't deny that he was somewhat frightened by this woman. "Clean please…" and he was starting to feel somewhat sick… Yeah sure, he had used other people to create puppets but they were already dead!

"Aww…. You're no fun Sasori-kun." Lidia pouted and moved her fingers again. The plants gripped their heads and twisted their necks, loud cracks was heard everywhere. "That's godda hurt…" the blonde shivered by the cracking sound. The bodies dropped to the ground, each one had the head twisted the wrong way.

"Let's get out of here." Deidara suggested. He had never seen such murderous intent or ever been witness to such madness. It scared him. He could feel her excitement when she killed all those soldiers and Hanase. "Wait a second…" she looked around thoughtful. A finger rose into the air. "Erm… hah… haha!" she laughed and laid a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Weren't… weren't we supposed to bring back the head?"

If Lidia was real, they would have believed she was some sick, psycho six year old that liked to torture animal.

"Heh. It should be here… somewhere." She looked around with a smile. "But then again… I have to go. I'll see you later, Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun." The woman sat down on the ground and hung her head. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell…?" they suddenly heard. Deidara ran over to the woman. She looked frankly around. "What happened??!!" she shouted. "Tenchi!" the blonde grabbed her waving arms. "It's okay. Nothing happened." he told. "What are you talking about?? I did this!" her eyes were soaked in tears. "Did I hurt you? Did I?!" She looked over him and over to Sasori. "We're fine, Tenchi." Deidara tried again. "I… I was… I could have…" her words seemed to be held back.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Who would have known this demon frightened her this much. She was more worried about others then herself. "She could have killed you." Tenchi sobbed. The man continued to hold onto her in attempt to comfort.

Sasori stepped beside them with Tenkyo's head in his one hand. "Don't worry, Tenchi. We are okay. Besides… the mission was accomplished." he informed.

Sasori was **not** the person to comfort others, but at least he **tried**. Tenchi had people she cared about that the would do anything to protect. But the biggest threat was herself. Sasori understood why she was this upset. It was true, even Lidia had said it. _"Tenchi wouldn't appreciate if I were to torture and kill you." _he recalled. She sounded like she would not hesitate to kill them if Tenchi was not there.

They had to speak to her later about this little problem…

* * *

Tada...!!! That must be the bloodiest chapter I have EVER written... If you wonder about Lidia, more info bout her will come up later. Anywas... good week, good vacation/holiday or whatever and I'll see if I can update before friday. Jaa ne! 

Special thanks to the following: **San-Hana**, **Sinister voices**, **i luv u -im bored**-, **RandonDeidaraFan**, **Annaka uchinni**, **nautikitti** and **Hippopotomonstrosesqippeda**...

Xtra special thanks to i **luv u -im bored-** since he/she reviewed ALL of my chapters so far! BIG cookie for you!!


	10. A distant person that is no more

**Chapter 10! Cookies to all!!! (Esp San-Hana) This'll be my last chapter before taking a well deserved vacation faaaaaaaar away from my parents. (sweatdrops) That also means i wont update for almost a month. Don't hate me! I've been working my ass off for this story. Anywas, read, enjoy,weep, laugh or whatever and THEN review!

* * *

** **Chapter 10: A distant person that is no more**

"_Juugo? You there?" _

"_Tenchi…" she heard a faint voice answer. _

"_Where are you? I can't see you." _

"_Where are you?" the voice answered. _

"_Juugo. I'll ask the leader to go back to the north base. Something happened to me and I need to find out what." she quickly informed. The dreams never lasted more than some minutes before she was brought back to reality. Tenchi needed to be quick. _

"_When?" the voice asked. _

"_If I leave now, I'll reach the north hideout sometime in two weeks."_

"_I'll meet you there." The voice got fainter. Tenchi felt like the day she got separated, when she was unable to locate his shouts. _

"_Juugo!? Promise?!"_

"_Promise…"_

A head was dumped on the table. The leader eyed them all. "That went quicker than I expected." he spoke, studying the head. "This is indeed Tenkyo Hanase. Good job." he congratulated the three people that stood in front of him.

Sasori, Tenchi and Deidara had returned five days before the time-limit and without a scratch. The leader could clearly smell the fresh blood on Tenchi's clothes while the two others had not even the faintest scent.

"Tenchi, if you would be so kind and leave us." He ordered. The woman blinked in surprise but obeyed and went outside. "Tell me, Sasori. How many were there?" he asked, folding his hands. "300 guards and about 10 of higher ranks including Tenkyo." He answered truthfully.

"And how many were left alive?"

"None, leader-sama."

The latter rose an eyebrow. "What choice of word would you use on Tenchi?" he asked, waiting patiently for the answer. "Terrifying." Deidara spoke. "She was the one who killed everyone after all."

Deidara didn't dare to mention Lidia who broke free from Tenchi's mind and went on a rampage. Such unstable beast shouldn't be kept alive according to the leader.

The nine-tails were another story, but since Tenchi weren't a jinchuriki she would be considered as uncontrollable. And the leader wanted to have FULL control.

"Very well." the leader spoke. "She'll remain as your third team-member till I can find another team she can do missions with. You are dismissed."

Sasori and Deidara went back to their room. They heard the water running from the bathroom, figuring Tenchi was showering. "I'll be in the living room." Sasori informed and took off.

Deidara looked at the bathroom-door. He was worried about her. Who knew how she was feelings right now.

The hot water felt so good now. It felt like all the sins were washed away, her body being cleansed. She sat on the floor, leaning against the shower wall and let the water wash the blood away.

She could almost fall asleep there, if it weren't for that someone knocked on the door. "Tenchi?" the person called. It was Deidara. The woman didn't bother to answer, she was too relaxed at the moment. She just stared at the wall in front of her. The doorknob turned and the door opened.

"Tenchi? you okay?" Hearing Deidara worry this much, wasn't something you saw everyday. On their way back, he had kept watching her like a hawk over it's prey.

"I'm fine, Deidara." She didn't exactly sound that convincing. The woman heard him sit down on the other side of the curtains. "I'm just tired. I haven't slept since the day before the massacre. She used too much power." Tenchi told.

"When she used to partly take over my body before, she always went past the limit and that tired my body. But last time, she used my whole body. And now every muscle ache. My head hurts, my breathing hurts along with everything else." she finished. Deidara listened. _"So this wasn't the first time Lidia had used her." _

Careful not to scare her, he moved a hand past the curtains and placed it on her shoulder. Even if he couldn't see her, he knew she was crying. "I'm afraid, Deidara. I'm afraid she will hurt you." she sobbed. "Don't worry, Tenchi. That wont happen."

His hand was suddenly jerked away and the curtains that separated the two was drawn to the side. He looked straight at Tenchi's face, her eyes red and puffy. "What if you're wrong?!" her face showed worry. Deidara sighed and placed his hands on each side of her face. "I won't let her kill me, yeah." He ensured and smiled.

It was extremely hard to focus when she was sitting naked before him, he noted. Not to talk about the mouths in his hands tried his best to hold back from licking her. Oh how perverted mind he had. He mentall scolded himself. Thank god she couldn't see him blush.

"Are you blushing?" Okay, cover blowed...

She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to respond. This caused them to fall backwards and Deidara landed on top of her. "You're getting wet." She pointed out as the shower was still running. "I don't care, yeah." He smiled and started kissing her neck.

All the images of her and Juugo seemed to vanish. His voice was silenced, his face was blurred, his entire figure seemed to fade. All Tenchi saw, was her and Deidara. No one else.

His hands roamed over her naked form. She let out a moan, exiting the blonde even more. Deidara tossed his wet shirt somewhere and continued kissing her. His one hand found her breast and massaged it. (I nearly fainted at this point) But he had different plans and the mouth in his hand found her nipple and sucked on it, earning a gasp from the woman below.

Tenchi pushed the blonde back so she landed on top of him. "Maybe we shouldn't." she commented. "Yeah. You're right."

They both stood up, but before they had gotten out of the shower someone called from the room. "Tenchi?" it was Sasori.

Tenchi's eyes shot wide in surprise. What would he say if he found her and Deidara in the shower!!?

"Um.. Yeah?" she tried her best not to sound surprised but failed miserably. "Have you seen Deidara?" he asked.

"_He's right here_." Deidara whispered and sucked on her neck. "Not since we arrived." She quickly responded, trying to push the blonde off who had his iron-grip on her. He cupped her breasts.

Tenchi did her best to stifle the moans but was easier said than done. "You okay?" Sasori asked, hearing the strange noise from inside the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah! Perfectly fine!" the blonde went to massage her thighs.

Tenchi let a moan escape her mouth. "ah.. aaaaaIII can't find the bloody soap!" she quickly averted. From moans to words... The blonde couldn't help but to smirk. "Need help?" the red-haired asked.

"No!"

"No!"

Tenchi and Deidara shouted in union. Their eyes went wide and clasped hands over mouths. "What was that?" Sasori had indeed heard strange noises and was not letting it go unnoticed. "Nothing! Okay! I-I just slipped, that's all!"

"Alriiiight. If you see him, tell I'm on a solo mission. Won't be back for a while." he informed. To be honest, his face was formed like a question. He could have sworn he had heard two people, not one. Nevertheless, he let it pass for this time. He had to hurry anyways.

"That was close." Tenchi breathed out and leaned on the blonde's chest, hearing the door clamp shut. Deidara chuckled and put his arms around her. "I like taking chances, yeah." This earned him a hit on the shoulder. "Ow! What did you do that for?" he fake-cried. "For almost getting us caught you idiot!" she tightened her fist.

"I have to go. I must ask the leader about permission to go to the north." She wrapped a towel around her.

"The north? What business do you have there?"

"I have to find out what I have inside me. You and I know she's not a result of loneliness and pain. She's too powerful."

"So you're saying Lidia is not of this world?" Deidara dried himself with a towel.

"…Something like that…"

"The north? What business do you have there?" the leader put down the paper he was reading. The title said "Akatsukis gone mad." Of course he would read about the whole case. "Yes, leader-sama. I need to find some information regarding me and the whole experiment Orochimaru exposed me to." her voice was low and serious. Deidara stood beside her, as moral support.

"Well. According to the paper, (lifts it higher so they could see) you did an excellent job in the castle." he praised. "I have another mission for you two, but I guess Deidara can handle it single-handed while you go to the north with Itachi and Kisame." He told.

"Why them?" she asked surprised. "They have to collect something up there, so I'll team you up with them for long. Two flies in one slap, ne? They'll leave in two days. Be ready till then." Tenchi bowed respectfully to the leader and left the room while the blonde remained.

"You shouldn't get involved emotionally with her, Deidara." The leader silently warned. "I'm not, yeah." The blonde tried. "I have seen how you look at her. Everything about her stinks madness and power. I don't like it, but it's your choice. Just be careful."

Deidara couldn't sleep that night. His head was packed with questions. He didn't really know why he felt this way, but something was seriously wrong about everything.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was unusual quiet. Normally, she would mutter something in her slep Deidara never seemed to understand. Why the sudden silence? He felt her snuggle closer to his warm body.

Deidara tucked away some bangs that hid her face from his view. Yet, he couldn't help but to admire her childish beauty. Her small hands, her green eyes whenever they showed.

What Lidia had said that day scared him. Did Tenchi really want to leave him? would she use this investigation as an opportunity to escape? He did not know. Maybe she was just lying.

He had not been there. The flower field was empty. That man was nowhere to been seen or heard. A name… he used to have a name. What was it again? I can't remember. His face… what did he look like? Who was he? I can not remember. But I know we will meet again someday. But why did he disappear? Who are you?

* * *

I assure you my dear readers i used twice as long time at this chapter and half as many words i usually writes. (As for the lemon/lime/citrus/ whatever people call it these days and i also think it sucks.) I'm leaving in two days so SO long my dear readers and Review! Please... onegai, Væææææær så snill! (puppy eyes) Oh yeah... I'm very unsure who i'll pair Tenchi with. Juuoc pr Deioc i have no idea. I've even planned to take a certain other red-haired peson in this story but i'm not sure anymore. 


	11. Taunting Days

**Hi guys! Long time no see. I am really really really dorry for not updating, but life has been just crappy and good at the same time and all that stuff... When the REAL new chapter is coming up, I do not know, but I've edited this one at least... Feel free to read again if u want to

* * *

**

Taunting days…

"The connection is broken…" a man told sad.

"What do you mean with the connection is broken!! You haven't even tried!!" Suigetsu angrily jumped up from his seat and shook the bigger one. "Cut it out Suigetsu." Sasuke gripped the latter by his collar and yanked him back to place. Karin looked over at the two males. She noticed how heartbroken they looked. Juugo's eyes showed nothing but sadness while Suigetsu was angry.

"So she has forgotten…" Karin stared at the fire. "It must be that something she spoke about last time." the raven haired spoke.

"We have to hurry. Or else her memory will be erased." Karin woman spoke again.

Juugo stared at nothing, far into his own world of thoughts. _Our names… our faces… all gone. We don't exist in her memory anymore. _Juugo were on the verge of crying. He couldn't help it. He loved her too much. And now, she had forgotten him.

_Yes__, she has forgotten you_

_She doesn't want you nearby_

_You don't need her, Juugo_

A voice played in his mind, dark and demonic. The man felt angry. His feelings quickly overflowed from the shock. He couldn't prevent it, he couldn't stop the pain. The voice angered him even more and the power… _Can't control… _

_Don't you worry, Juugo. I will protect you. _He could almost see the dark presence in his mind grinning. Every muscle in his body tense up in anger and sadness. His blood rushed loudly through his veins and his heart pumping faster.

"Juugo!!" Karin screamed in shock upon seeing the dark blonde man. His arm had started to mutate into the piston-like ram. The seal was quickly taking over his body. This hadn't happened since they first encountered him several months back in time.

"Do something Sasuke!" she shouted. Juugo shouted angrily and swung his arm straight at her and sent Karin flying to a nearby tree.

Juugo looked rapidly around, his eyes not holding still. Suigetsu quickly pulled forth his sword and dashed to Juugo. He attacked Suigetsu, but only managed to hit water as Suigetsu's form changed.

Sasuke stood from his seat with his Sharingan activated. He faced the mutant with piercing look. "Juugo, calm down," his voice firm and solemn. The latter froze on his command. Sasuke had him in his genjtsu. Juugo felt himself drowning in a pool of darkness upon seeing Sasuke's eyes. But strangely, he fell all the way back into his body.

The mutated arm slowly went back to its original form and disappeared in the seal close to the neck. Juugo fell to his knees in exhaustion. The seal drained him for powers even if only activated for some seconds. "Thanks…" he managed to breathe out.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Karin who had been knocked out by hitting the tree. "I'll get her." Suigetsu went over and picked her up bridal-style then put her down beside the fire. It was freezing cold outside they noticed. Suigetsu could swear his body was starting to crystallize.

Strange how everything changed from one situation to another, then back to the same again, as if nothing has happened.

"Juugo, did you get any contact with her at all?" he asked the larger man. He shook his head in response. Suigetsu knew what it meant when he lost contact. There was no mistaking it. Juugo is only able to speak to people he know and they had to know him. Which led to the conclusion, Tenchi had forgotten him.

The inner voice kept bothering him, always taunting him every time something happened. But what could make her forget? Memory loss? Jutsus? Juugo didn't know. But he would see her soon.

When he remembered about the enzyme she had given him, he hadn't had any outbreaks lately. But this time he got one because he had lost her, not because he wanted to kill someone. But how was he going to get her to remember? Juugo looked towards the star-lit sky, sighing. _"What to do…" _

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki HQ (headquarters):

"You're kidding? We get _her _on our team??" Kisame's eyes lit up. Itachi nodded unaffected. "Sugoi!!" the latter shouted happily. Pain sweat-dropped, watching the wandering sushi dance around.

"Yes. But you'll also accompany her to Orochimaru's north base. She needs to find out about something. While you're up there, see if you can find anything that would benefit us. In secret by all means," he spoke. The two men nodded.

After they left, the leader suddenly got a bad feeling. He felt like there was something pricking him in the neck, sending chills down his spine. Something was about to happen. Every cell in his body knew it.

Tenchi was extremely dangerous even if she was to travel with Itachi and Kisame, he felt that they wouldn't be able to stop her if something happened. His head hurt after all this thinking.

Whatever her personal mission was about, it smelled of menace. "Kisei no Tenchi… Daughter of Chiro no Chi and Yuki no Mizu, former heirs of The Chi and The Mizu clan. What a tragedy" he sighed rubbing his temples, trying to mend the headache.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenchi was currently meditating by a river nearby the base. Deidara had been watching her for a long time. She just seemed to sit there, doing nothing in particular.

It was early morning, yet the sun was giving an incredible heat. Tenchi didn't seem to mind though. Deidara had placed himself in the shadows from the heating sun.

"How long are you going to sit there?" the blonde asked, fanning himself. "Quiet." She ordered. "Come on! You have been sitting there for hours already and not done a thing! Let's go back and-"

Deidara suddenly noticed how she was shaking. Her hands tightly shut and rising. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!!" she angrily stood up and faced the blonde.

The river behind her responded her anger by rising from the ground and formed a gigantic ball above them. "Damn you, Deidara! Always disturbing me!" she pointed accusingly at him and ranted on. Deidara felt very small when she acted like this. He swore her body was engulfed with deadly fire that could melt the hardest metal on earth.

Tenchi suddenly grew tired and stood there panting with her fist still raised. "Calm now?" he carefully asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah…" she weakly laughed.

The water above them suddenly dropped and splashed all over the place. The blonde just happened to be out of range. Fish hopped on the ground around Tenchi, who still stood with her fist close to her chest and whose eyes had widened by the shock, was soaked to the bone.

Her face quickly darkened. Deidara felt that he should run, and fast. "Deidara…" her voice was incredibly deep and threatening. He ran.

"DAMN YOU DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" a familiar voice howled in the distance and birds flew in panic miles in diameter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Save me!!" Deidara's voice reached Itachi and Kisame who were sunbathing not far away. Both lowered their sunglasses and watched a yellow blur pass in 300 mph.

Tenchi was straight in his heels and using her bloodline in effort to catch him. She was soaked to the bone they noticed… also her very white shirt. Kisame and Itachi lowered their sunglasses even lower and silently grinned.

They watched the scene with Deidara running like crazy and Tenchi attacking by sending branches after him. She summoned a huge amount of water and sent it after the other. SPLASH! His blonde hair hung heavy over his face. Tenchi laughed when imagining how the blonde would look drenched, since the moon was not up. He looked like a drowned Persian cat. (You know the big fluffy ones.)

Itachi stood up and walked over in his bare black and red shorts. (Imagine that!) "You know this was a part of his plan." It sounded more like a statement than question. "What do you mean by plan?" her eyes narrowed. "Have you even thought of what you're wearing?" a smirk crept on his face. She blinked once, twice. She knew she had been given a shirt with sleeves but nothing more.

Tick, tack, tick tack.

"It's white, isn't it…" her head slowly turned to Deidara in a rather dangerous way. If looks could kill, he would be a bloody pulp right now. Now he felt _really _small. "C-calm down, Tenchi." He held his hands up ion defence. "You… gave me… a white… shirt!!"

"Run for it, Deidara. I'll hold her back." Itachi put his glasses away. "Thanks man." And then he ran. "Get back here!!" Tenchi tried to run after him, but was stopped by Itachi who had locked her arms behind her back.

"Arrg! Let go of me Itachi!! I'm going to kill that bastard!!" she struggled under his iron grip. He smirked only by her actions and leaned closer to her ear. "After you have killed him, can we two meet somewhere private?"

"Perv…" she muttered. Itachi chuckled and took his time studying her visible underwear.

"Anyways!" she broke loose and faced him. "When are we leaving tomorrow?" "Early morning. I would be ready by dawn if I was you, or else you'll get a cold shower," he smirked. "Yeah, yeah. And would you please look another way than my chest?"

"How did you know?" his smirk widened.

"You're very obvious…"

"May I ask what business you have in the north?" Itachi couldn't hide his curiousness. If he remembered correct, that was the place where she was held captive. Why would she return there? "Simple. I need information about the experiment Orochimaru had on me."

"Why's that?"

"I have no intention of answering that." Truth was she didn't want anyone else beside Deidara and Sasori to know about her other self. Things could get really ugly, especially if the leader found out. It might get her killed. "Alright then. I'm sure you have your reasons so I'll leave it there. Do tell if you need help though, considering you are blind."

"_Like hell I need your help…" _

She turned her heels and headed back to the base to change her wet clothes. "Tenchi… the base is the _other _direction…" She quickly turned again and headed the right direction.

The wind was strong. Leaves rustled and gave in to the strong autumn wind, being carried along the not so gentle breeze. The colours were many and each had a unique dazzling taint. A lone leaf fell from a tree and was taken by the phantom wind. Far it was carried until it crashed with a blue face. (Couldn't help it…)

"What the!!" Kisame growled and ran around with the leaf stuck on his face. "Get it off! Get it off! It's attacking!" he shouted in panic before crashing with a tree. Tenchi and Itachi watched him. "It's just a leaf, Kisame…" the female sweat dropped.

"Is he always acting like this?" she looked over to the Uchiha. "Pretty much. You should have seen him when we had a mission during the winter. He asked me to make an illusion where he was at the beach, surfing."

He shuddered by the thought watching his blue friend using his Samehada as a surfing board. What if people had seen them!?

"Anyways… let's get going. We need to reach the base before dusk." She started walking; ignoring the facts that Kisame was still in the bush somewhere.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had been walking for three days straight. Tenchi was the one in a hurry, considering the moon and her ability to see. She wanted to search on her own without Kisame and Itachi sticking their noses in her business. But she also knew they would sniff around for something useful. What that possible could be, she did not know.

Kisame would constantly get more leaves in his face for some reason and all the times would be like the first one; "The leaves are attacking!!"

Watching the scene over and over again was quite embarrassing. During their trip though, Tenchi felt watched. Not by her team, but by someone else. They were close by al the time, watching not get to close so they would be detected. For some reason, the thing inside her extended her detecting abilities. She knew they were there. She didn't recognise their chakra though. Tenchi would have to tell them later once they reach the base. If they were to fight here, she might loose control again. Although she was unsure of what the reason for her outbreak was, taking chances was not her nature.

Nightfall closed inn and the team had reached the ocean. Tenchi remembered that she had to cross the ocean in order to reach land. All she needed to do was to find the path she had created.

"We have to cross from here to reach the base. But I wouldn't walk on the water if I were you, thinking about what hides in the deep," she warned.

"If not walk on the water, what do you suggest we walk on then?" Kisame folded his arms, waiting for the answer. Tenchi pointed to the right where the stone platform was located. The men raised their brows. "How did you know it was there? We have walked these shores numerous times before and never seen anything besides water."

"Simple… I created it when I left."

The two men looked at each other before following her on the path.

No one knew how long they had walked on the path. And still they couldn't see anything that could be called land. The night was getting darker too, so searching in the dark was not the easiest thing in the world. Tenchi did not have any problems though. Then again, she did live in almost constant darkness…

Itachi's train of thoughts were cut off when he felt am awful stench. Kisame noticed too and held his nose, or what could be called a nose. "What _is _that smell?!" he whined and felt the urge to throw up.

The scent could compare to a thousand corpses that had lain for quite some time. It did smell like a corpse Itachi noted. "You should be able to see it if you use your katon skills that way, Itachi," the woman pointed unaffected to her left. (Katon, fire jutsu)

The Uchiha made some hand seals and sent off a huge fireball to the pointed direction. They only got a glimpse of what gave the terrible scent; a big turtle-like animal pierced from top to bottom with corals.

When Itachi thought about it, the animal did look like a Jinchuriki. It was hard to tell since it was already half rotten and eaten by fish and birds. "What the heck?" Kisame's eyes widened.

"It's just a sea turtle. One of Orochimaru's experiments and pets," she told. "It attacked us on our way to land. Why, I really don't care. That one was just one out of many that lurks around here," Tenchi didn't want to stay long. Out of two reasons:

1. The moon would be up in only few short hours.

2. The stench was unbearable….

"We should hurry before the tide floods the pathway." She noticed how the water rose on each side and started running.

By the time they reached land, the way was completely flooded. Luckily, they did not encounter any more of Orochimaru's "pets" but their feet were drenched…

"I would appreciate if you guys waited here. I like working alone." Tenchi knew they would say something else, but was wrong when they strangely accepted. The two men seated themselves on each side of the door and she walked inside.

The place had really changed since the last time she had been here. Roots had started to grow from cracks in the walls and spider webs covered most corners. Tenchi had to use her bloodline to find her way around. So many halls and rooms…

Eventually, she found the archives. A large shelf covered one wall alone, and trusts me when I say the room was huge. She sighed and started looking through files. This was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong night…

Tenchi had found out something though… research is plain boring. She was about to give up and threw the records in pure frustration. Papers scattered. She sighed by the mess she had made. It seemed like her file didn't exist. It was as if Orochimaru had placed everything in his memory and now he was dead…

Tenchi had searched through all the secret files Orochimaru had stored away in a safe, which she managed to open and looked through the archives. Nothing, nada, finito.

When she thought of it, Tenchi was just her nickname. What her parents had called her was lost from her memory and the snake-man had never said anything else than what she is called now. She sat down again by some piles of files she had taken out and sorted them first by gender name, or what could be a girls name for example and then alphabetic.

"Ok. Her it goes." Tenchi looked at the stack before her and started reading them from the top and down. Already halfway through the pile, Kisame and Itachi decided to pay her a visit. "I told you, I don't need your help," she silently warned. "We thought we should tell you that the moon will settle in about an hour and the sun is up in about 4. We have to carry on with our mission too, remember? And we were given strict orders not to leave you alone." Itachi informed. "Already disobeying Pain's orders, eh?" she chuckled.

Tenchi knew the leader had a bad feeling about her. But thinking about Itachi and Kisame actually disobeying his orders were something complete off scale. Oh well… They hadn't _really _disobeyed Pain's orders. After all, they had been snooping around before finding her.

Her eyes caught the sight of another file. It read "Yamiela no Chi". Not wasting another second on the other file, she opened and started to read.

Name: Kisei no Tenchi

Original name: Yamiela no Chi

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: None (Green)

Blood type: E-

Clan: Chi and Mizu

Parents: Chiro no Chi (Deceased)

Yuki no Mizu (Deceased)

Medical history:

High speed regenerating of severe wounds including loss of limbs after testing.

The specimen is marked with the cursed seal, which was not sealed by the sound 4.However, the person's blood contain a rare enzyme that allows the cursed seal to be controlled.

She is the host of Lidia, a demon that has the power of taking over and devours souls. The host's power and speed boosted incredibly when the demon was successfully transferred to the body. How far her abilities go remains unclear due to lack of testing and the host's mind is extremely unstable. Since Lidia was such a powerful demon, her soul was transferred to the host in shot form over a long time. However, the demon's incapability to look at sunlight led to blindness in the host.

The report stopped there. Nothing was said about her parents in her earlier days. Nothing. Itachi noticed how she spaced out when looking at that paper. "Is that your file?" he asked curiously. Tenchi snapped at his question and quickly shut the file before stuffing it into her backpack. "Let's go. I'm finished here," she ordered and exited the room.

The men noticed how unstable and spacey she had been lately. Even now, she seemed irritated, on the verge of loosing controll. She hardly focused, hardly talked and constantly seemed to be deep in her thoughts. Tenchi was definitely hiding something from them, but that was her business and hopefully would stay there.

"Tenchi… tell us what it is. You have been acting strange lately." Kisame did care why she was like this though. "We are being followed, that's what is. Theyre waiting in the woods across the water," her face was hard. She didn't mean to sound so irritated but what she had read from the file had upset her.

Her parents were listed as dead and she had a frigging demon in her! Her day had just been SO great! And now, they were followed by four people who still think their cover's not blown. Tenchi didn't like to miss her beauty sleep… That's probably why she felt so angry. She did some motions with her hands so the path was lifted higher from the water and continued her stomping back to shore. Itachi and Kisame had to run to catch up with her. The moon was still up and hopefully long enough to kill those stalkers.

Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away:

"It's that her?" a figure motioned to the smaller person of the group they saw that had come from the sea.

"Yes," another whispered in reply. "Then the two others are Kisame and Itachi, no?"

"Do we attack, Sasuke?"

"Not yet, Juugo," he held his arm in front of the latter to prevent him to attack. His chakra had changed completely and he knew it would not be long before the cursed seal would take over again.

"Oy! How long are you going to follow us? Come out already!" Tenchi called angrily towards the bushes. She was beyond pissed but she didn't know why. Sasuke and the gang looked at each other before jumping down in front of the Akatsuki members. "Ho… little brother." Itachi said amused when he saw Sasuke.

His brother stared hard back, restraining every fibre not to kill him on the spot. "Long time no see, Suigetsu," Kisame grinned, showing all his shark-like teeth. The water-boy was ready to grab his sword and make sushi of the other. But he waited patiently for orders.

Juugo stood and stared at Tenchi in her Akatsuki outfit. "What are you looking at?" she spat and glared. Karin noticed her friend's strange behaviour. It also seemed that her chakra had become darker. In other words, this was not Tenchi. "Juugo…" she started worriedly. "I know, Karin. She's not her…"

"You guys piss me off. Stop staring!" she attacked the larger man with a kunai. The battle had begun. Itachi started with some fireballs he sent after Sasuke, who easily dodged them and sent some back. Kisame and Suigetsu quickly withdrew and fought another place with their swords. Metal cringed as their swords clashed yet again. No one said anything, just grinning wickedly to each other as they stroke again.

Karin had placed herself in safety, nearby where she could see Sasuke of course. He had drawn out his katana while Itachi stood some distance away, waiting for him to strike. "Foolish little brother," Itachi taunted with his usual calm voice. Sasuke could feel the hatred build inside him, but he kept his composure.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull by using the cursed seal…" Tenchi looked at Juugo's piston-like ram/mutated left arm. "But it sure looks cool…. and strong," Tenchi forced her cursed seal to activate. Black streaks snaked their way and spread over her body. Juugo knew she had the cursed seal, but not that she could force it to activate. She told him she couldn't because of her enzyme. But from the looks of it, this version of her could. "I want to try it out too." She grinned wickedly.

The warriors are ready for their battle! Sasuke vs Itachi, Suigetsu vs Kisame and Tenchi vs Juugo! While Karin has to sit patiently and wait… "Life's not fair…" she muttered bitterly.

* * *

Whoopido! I've edited this chapter! And to be honest, I think it is MUCH better now. And I just have to edit the other 10 chapters left...


	12. The clash of Giants

**After months of absence, I'm back! Well... for now at least. SO sorry that I haven't updated earlier, life's just been plain hell, if u know what I mean. Anywas, this is the chapter many (or few) have waited for. I've started rewriting the story, not really changing anything, just some minor details, spelling and grammar and such. I've only gotten to chapter 4 on that point, but i'll fix that later. Don't kill me. Please enjoy this bloody chapter, I really such at writing battle-scenes and I have no idea when I am going to update. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 12: The clash of giants.

Tenchi stood there in her full developed cursed seal level 2 form. She had become tall, well over two metres. Her skin had turned ash-grey with wings that looked like branches spread out and her hands were notably larger with veins clearly sticking out and long sharp claws. Her clothes were torn to shreds because of the large transformation. Her pants had been reduced to shorts while her shirt barely covered her chest.

"Sugoi, ne. This form is much stronger than that weak wuss body. Shame that she rejects the mutation," she grinned wickedly.

Juugo had also transformed completely and now stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. "Tenchi would've been devastated if she knew I am fighting you… only if she remembered you, Juugo," she taunted and looked at him with exited black eyes.

The man knew he had to be careful and give everything into this fight. He had been stopped by her before and she could easily kill him if she saw an opening.

In a flash, Tenchi was in front of him and lashed a deadly attack with her claws towards his throat. He quickly raised his piston ram and blocked the attack. She lashed her other hand but were caught before she could go any further. Tenchi used the opportunity and jumped and somehow managed to knee Juugo's jaw, sending him flying backwards.

She straightened her arm and it started to mutate. Her claws seemed to meld together into a long, thin sword. Juugo scrambled on his legs and managed to dodge the sword attack. All he did was dodge her attacks. He didn't know how to defeat her without wounding her. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to harm her, but he knew he had to.

Tenchi suddenly flapped her wings and her body was lifted from the ground. She flew higher and higher, further away from his sight. Juugo didn't know what he was to expect next. He stood rooted on the spot, waiting for her move.

Lidia looked down on Juugo with a smirk. "Dodge this," she muttered. Her wings suddenly stopped flapping and she made herself as small as possible. She fell. The wings flapped again and increased the speed in which she was falling in then suddenly she started to rotate levelly and her wings stopped once again as she aimed for Juugo.

In a flash, she was out of his sight. His eyes looked rapidly around for her. He didn't hear her, he didn't see her but she was attacking right now. Juugo did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he threw himself to the ground.

The wind whizzed violently above him only moments later and he thought he felt something graze him. A sharp pain came from his arm. Blood gushed from a large wound that went all the way from his wrist to his upper arm. A large piece of flesh was missing. Juugo didn't really realize how close to death he had been. He would have been a lump of raw meat is it was a direct hit.

Juugo quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the place. She was back in the air, looking down at him. _"Is she going to try that attack again?" _Juugo quickly thought. He saw her falling again, but Tenchi flew just above the ground towards him. Pointing the mutated sword and suddenly quit flying and twirled in the air and hit.

Juugo managed to jump away and Tenchi jumped forward to gain her stance and turned. "Nice dodge you did earlier," she commented. Her look was just as wicked as wicked. His arm was still bleeding badly after her sudden disappearance in the air and he could feel the limb growing numb. He had to hurry.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The swords clashed once again with flying sparks. Suigetsu dodged the samehada and countered by attaching low on Kisame's body. The blue man jumped and supported himself with his samehada and attempted to kick Suigetsu in the head. He quickly brought up his sword and blocked the attack.

Kisame jumped some steps away and regained his composure. "Heh. Your skills have faltered a bit, Suigetsu." Kisame grinned. "Well, you haven't been trapped in a tank for a long time either," the younger answered. Kisame chuckled and straightened his Samehada.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke blocked the kunai Itachi swung at him and grabbed his katana in the process. Itachi used his other hand and grabbed Sasuke's collar. The katana were swung at his feet, but the elder Itachi simply jumped over Sasuke, still holding his collar and then yanked roughly so Sasuke was sent flying to the ground. Sasuke managed to regain his composure and did some handseals for the Chidori.

Then he dashed for Itachi, but suddenly jammed the Chidori into the ground where the lightning was led by the soil. Itachi jumped to avoid being hit. However, Sasuke appeared before him and plunged his katana through his guts. "This is the end, Itachi. But before I kill you, I have a question," Sasuke withdrew the katana from Itachi's guts and prepared to pierce him once more.

Itachi raised a finger and pointed shakily to the side. Sasuke hesitated for a moment and turned to look. Another Itachi was standing a mere distance away. "You've gotten stronger, but still miles away from strong enough to kill me," he spoke calmly. Sasuke watched as the person beneath him turned into crows that flew away.

"You always say that and use your crows," Sasuke grit his teeth. "However, I'll listen to your question." Sasuke snapped. "I guess your hearing has grown bad. I said…" a sword suddenly plunged Itachi from behind, making a splatting sound with blood dripping from the tip of the blade. "...this is the end." Sasuke was behind him but at the same time in the front. The elder Uchiha watched his supposed younger brother in the front turn into snakes. "Genjutsu…"

"Answer me this, Itachi. You said to me that if I were to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, there would be three users of the secret eye technique. Who is the third?" Sasuke asked with a harsh voice. Itachi fell silent for a moment. He knew this was not the fatal blow.

His younger brother had purposely avoided the vital points so he wouldn't die in an instant. "You couldn't possibly have murdered the entire Konoha military police force on your own, so the person you spoke of must have helped you wipe out the clan. Who is he!?" Sasuke twisted his katana a little, paining the wounded even more.

"How clever of you, Sasuke," "Answer!" Itachi hesitated for a moment. It didn't really matter if he knew or not. Sasuke would have no chance of finding him anyways and besides, everyone else thinks he is long dead. "Uchiha Madara, the founding father of Konoha and the first to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Stop screwing around with me! He's long dead if he's the founding father!" "Believe whatever you want. Just like you believed I was a kind and caring brother." Sasuke felt like he had been hit. It was the truth. Itachi only acted like the good brother and Sasuke believed that. He couldn't deny it. But the more he thought of it, the more he hated his brother. The sicker the images got when thinking of the memories of his murdered family.

"It's annoying how you keep hiding behind yourself," the younger Uchiha turned and pointed his lengthened chakra-sword towards another Itachi. The pierced one proved to be another genjutsu as it disappeared. "How perceptive of you," the elder Uchiha looked at his brother. "Shall we stop playing around?" Sasuke changed his posture. "Sure"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenchi managed to knock Juugo over by a powerful kick to his side and he received another blow from her sword which his already wounded arm had to suffer for. The wound was gashing, blood pumped out fro the wound. "See, Juugo? You can't even protect yourself. How are you going to protect her then?" Tenchi mocked and stood towering over him. "It's much better if you didn't interfere in her life." Her arm moved slightly. Juugo had his hand over the wound.

The blood would not stop pumping. He had lost much blood already and was beginning to feel faint. The strength he once had had disappeared, not just from the loss of blood but because it was her. Tenchi was not Tenchi at this point, but she had still hurt him.

His heart sank at the thought. What on earth had happened to the kind Tenchi he had once known? Who was this? A demon?

Tenchi eyed him, taking a notice of his lack of strength.

"Trust me on this, Juugo. Tenchi is much happier without you." The demon gave a sly smile and raised her sword-like arm. "Die!" she yelled and swung the arm. His body wouldn't move. It didn't obey his will. Juugo was like frozen to the earth and was now going to get killed if he didn't do anything fast. But he couldn't, the person before him was still her. The scene played in a painfully slow speed.

All movements were slowed down. Juugo thought he could hear his own heart beat noisily in his chest, shutting out all the other sounds. The sword was getting dangerously close and Juugo had no chance of dodging. He did not have the power to hurt her. He did not have the heart.

Out of pure reaction and fear, he closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. He heard no movements, as if his ears had become deaf. Nothing seemed to happened. Why didn't he feel any pain? Was he already dead? Did she hesitate? "What the fu…" he heard her mutter. He opened his eyes and looked at Tenchi. The sword had been inches away from piercing his throat. She was staring at her left arm with a shock plastered on her face. Tenchi appeared unable to move it.

Juugo slowly averted the sword away from him. Tenchi didn't move. He didn't know why. Her eyes flashed for a second and she looked at him and whispered: "_Attack now,_" His eyes widened. "What?" He didn't know what to do. She couldn't be serious. Maybe it was just a trick. But at that moment, he though he saw green eyes.

Her face suddenly twisted into a series of strange expressions. "Shut up you brat!" she suddenly screamed and broke loose from her frozen state. Again she attacked him with her arm. Juugo quickly grabbed it and continued the circle she had begun and swung her around. "Nani!?" He then loaded his piston ram and hit her straight between her wings and fired.

A high cracking sound was heard and Tenchi froze.

A long silence came before Juugo slowly withdrew his arm. Where he had fired his ram, was now a mix of purple, blue and red wound. Her spine had surely shattered, they both heard it. He slowly let go of her arm and she fell straight to the ground.

He felt his insides twist around. He had hurt her, but at the same time not. She was now on her back, arms twitching ever now and then, her face held a shocked expression. The sword like –arm had shattered and averted back into its previous state. "M-my l-legs. I can't f-feel my legs." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What did you do? What did you do!?" she looked at him with a look that sent a sharp pain through Juugo's body.

He felt the guilt wash over him. He quickly shut his eyes and faced away. Juugo had told himself that he would protect her. Yet he ended up hurting her, even if it was the other side of her, Tenchi would feel the same pain as this side of her did.

Tenchi managed to turn around and supported herself with her arms, her legs were unmoving. "You bastard." She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Her wings were still intact and somehow she managed to get off the ground. Severely wounded and weakened, she managed to get away with the help from her wings. Juugo didn't have the power to run after her. He just collapsed to his knees.

Tenchi felt how heavy she was when flying. Her wings barely managed to hold her up and threatened to give away at any time. Several curses were directed towards her defeater. She didn't even have the time to blink before he thrust his piston ram between her wings and severely crushed her spine. He had missed the vertebral that would control her wings and arms. She was lucky, but in extreme pain.

Tenchi had been flying for quite some time now and she decided she was far away enough from the others and tried to land. The last drop of strength disappeared in the landing so she crashed to the ground instead. She screamed with tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"You be fucking h-happy you are not me n-now, Tenchi" she growled painfully.

As best as she could, she laid down flat and concentrated a huge amount of chakra to her wound. She didn't have much chakra left, and her seal-form withered away, revealing her human form. Her body was battered from top to bottom after the fall. "Ouch." Lidia cursed again. More tears escaped her eyes. The pain was unbearable. Her whole body hurt.

She could feel every nerve in her body react to the single hit on her spine which had paralyzed her legs. The worst thing of all, the body wasn't even hers. It still belonged to Tenchi, who at this moment was deep in her sleep somewhere on the inside. Lidia had been too careless. She didn't even think that Juugo was capable of hurting Tenchi's body. Yet he did. He was no weak wuss, Lidia knew that now.

However… the moment when she didn't have the control of her own left arm, when the spear was merely inches away from sending Juugo to the other world, it wasn't her who stopped. It was Tenchi. _"But how?" _Lidia had never been stopped before, yet alone heard Tenchi when she had taken over her body. The human would always withdraw into a dark wasteland when she no longer had the strength to withhold the demon inside.

This time, things were different. Lidia couldn't figure out what had changed at the moment. Her body… no, Tenchi's body was badly damaged and had to be healed before the demon could retreat knowing that her host was going to manage herself.

* * *

Please respond people! (neko-smile)


End file.
